


A Demon's Promise

by AngelDesaray



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, But Also Planned Pregnancy, Character Death, Choking, Deception, Demon Deals, Demon Levi Ackerman, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Edging, Eventual Plot, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fisting, Gaslighting, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Incubus Levi Ackerman, Incubus and Human Relationship, Language, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Character Death, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soul Selling, Spanking, Tail Sex, Temporary Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, dying character, emotional angst, eventual angst, human reader, just a bit of gaslighting, porn before plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDesaray/pseuds/AngelDesaray
Summary: A handsome man visits you in your dreams, spicing up every night in different ways.  But what you see as simple, harmless and wonderful dreams turns out to be much more real than you could have anticipated, and comes with unexpected and very tangible consequences.Originally Posted on Tumblr
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 159





	1. Dreamwalker

He came in the middle of the night, slipping through the cracks in your mind like smoke, intangible but rapidly pushing out any other thought.

You knew you were asleep–you’d shifted restlessly for a few hours before finally succumbing to exhaustion, feeling a dark and initially dreamless sleep finally drag you under. There you stayed until something pulled you out of it–not all the way, though. A dreamlike haze was still settled over your mind, your surroundings having the fluidity of dreams, shifting like ripples in water as your mind drifted. For example, the bed you were on–at first it was yours, familiar and tangible beneath you, but then suddenly, it turned soft, luscious, one your body seemed to sink into like you were a child in a dark womb of black lining.

What wasn’t hazy was the man who suddenly loomed over you; bare chested and wearing nothing but a loose pair of pants that seemed ready to fall off of him with one wrong move, the black hair of his undercut falling forwards, as if reaching out towards you, his blue steel eyes trained solely on you. You started to sit up, to try and figure out what was happening, but he placed a hand right where your stomach smoothed out into your pelvis, pushing you back down with his touch and gaze igniting a fire that burned hot just beneath your skin as he leaned in, so close his scent lingered in the air all around you.

“Levi,” he said simply, his voice low and gruff as he spoke a mere hair’s breadth from your skin the entire time. “That’s the name you’ll be screaming in pleasure tonight, if you’ll let me treat you. It’s my job–solely to pleasure you. But you have to let me. Will you let me?” he purred, coming so close it felt like he was breathing in the air you breathed out

“Will it help, if I tell you this is just a dream? Why worry about the…technicalities, if we’re not even in the waking world?” His fingers teased along the line of your shirt, lips ghosting along the skin of your neck. “Will you let me fuck you like no one will fuck you again? I just need you to say that one little word. Let me in, and I’ll make you feel so much pleasure you won’t even remember your own name. You just have to say it…”

You already felt like your skin was burning in an uncontrollable passion sort of way, his voice luring you deeper and deeper into your current haze like a siren’s call. It didn’t matter if it was just a dream, it wasn’t like anyone would know, anyone would see, it wasn’t like there would be any kind of consequences. Why not let this handsome stranger pleasure you until you couldn’t even remember your own name, as he suggested? Why not let him pleasure you until the only thing _you_ knew was the name he’d given you: Levi.

“Yes,” you breathed, eyes closed so you didn’t see the faint smirk that flashed briefly across his lips.

It was like you’d unleashed some kind of demon. The moment after you gave Levi your consent, you found his mouth on yours, intense and unforgiving, almost like he was sucking the breath right from your lungs as the clothes were torn from your body, exposing you to his hands which roamed…you didn’t know where his hands were. Not because they were missing, no, because it felt like they were _everywhere_ , all at once, lighting your body on fire with touches both firm and soft, brief and insistent on every inch of your exposed skin. It was like every nerve in your body was slamming the pleasure button for your brain, and you forgot to breathe for a few seconds as you tried to process the sudden onslaught of raw sensation.

Levi didn’t let up, either, thoroughly making good on his promise to make you forget even your own name as he pressed his whole body up against you, tongue parting your lips before brushing past your teeth and coaxing your own to come out and play, his hips working their way between your legs, which at some point he had wrapped around his waist. You thought you felt his fingers pinching and pulling at your nipples, but you were pretty sure his hands were holding your legs in place, but also wasn’t one of them wrapped gently around your throat ready to squeeze the first wanton sound you made?

Wait, if he wrapped your legs around his waist, that meant he was already about to–already–

Something thick and hot and noticeably _filling_ slid relentlessly inside you, pulsing with every thrust that simultaneously pushed you deep into the bed. He finally released your lips, but you were too breathless to make a sound, lips parted with silent gasps as he murmured low in your ear.

“You were already so wet for me, it’s nothing to simply slide my dick inside you and breed that dripping hot pussy of yours,” he rasped in your ear, teeth nipping at your earlobe. “You’re not saying anything, Precious–do you need more? Do you want me to touch your clit?”

Without waiting for the verbal answer you were currently incapable of forming, on top of the sensation of his hands all over your skin bringing pleasure to every inch of your body all at once, you suddenly felt a press up against your clit, perfectly in time with every thrust into your pussy, over and over. It finally drew a sound from you, your overwhelmed body trembling from the stimulation as you felt Levi’s lips basking your throat in a fresh wave of pleasurable fire, following along your pulse point, the hollow of your throat, your collar, all while he thrusted vivaciously into you, constantly hitting that pleasure point on your clit, skin alive and constantly singing pleasure.

He was all around you, in you, over you, everything that was, in that moment, was Levi: Exactly as he’d offered. You didn’t even know when you finally came–you just knew that at some point the stimulation became too much, your body shuddered violently and your mind blanked a split second after you felt a hefty load of cum shoot deep inside you.

And then there was the darkness of sleep again…briefly.

It felt like you’d had more of a lull of consciousness than you’d fallen back asleep, but your surroundings were different when you came to, which made the experience all the more disorienting. Something soft and solid–but not uncomfortable–was pressed against your midriff. After a moment, you realized your weight was distributed strangely–as in, you were bent over something, your forearms pressing against the cushion, and a presence looming behind you, making the air crackle with anticipation.

You were bent over a couch, which at least gave you something comfortable to lean into. You had no idea what had happened to the bed, but any thought of your surroundings evaporated when you felt a strong, steady hand moving up your spine.

“Spread those legs a little more for me, Precious,” Levi was saying softly into your ear, his hand continuing to move higher and higher before his hand tangled into your hair with a firm grip. Your knees felt weak at his words, but you did as he asked, spreading yourself wider as he pressed up against you from behind.

“That’s right…” he murmured, and without any more foreplay, his nails dug into your hip to hold you in place as his waist shifted against your ass, causing his once-more hard cock to slide into your pussy, still stretched and hot from the last round.

His grip on your hair and ass held you firmly in place as he fucked you from behind, your position bent over the arm of a couch putting you entirely at his mercy as his cock slid deeper and deeper inside you with every thrust. Your moans seemed to echo in your ears with the strange sound of a room that never ended only a dream could come up with, but every thrust chased away thoughts of _dreams_. It felt so real–and so good. If it wasn’t for the haziness and the shifting environment, you’d believe it was real because everything felt–

–Levi’s thrusts pushed him deep enough inside you that his cock pressed up against that sweet spot, and your body spasmed, fist clenching against the couch as you let out a cry of pleasure–

–sharp and intense.

The slap of skin against skin echoed around you as Levi continued to relentlessly fuck you into the couch, his pants and moans seeming to slither under your skin and agitate your senses, making you all the more sensitive to every thrust, body tingling beneath him and shivering from air that now felt cold after that sensation of hands and skin all over you.

“You ready?” Levi grunted behind you, his thrusts turning more sporadic as his cock twitched inside you, proving he was about to let loose again. You let out a ragged gasp, turning your head as much as you could with how he held you down, attempting to look back at him before he gave a particularly rough thrust. Something akin to a growl came out of him, his abdomen pressed against your lower back as he hunched over you, the force of his thrusts now rocking you into the couch. You felt your walls spasm against the relentless pace, body arching and a keen falling from your lips as you felt another orgasm fast approaching.

“That’s right…cum for me…” he growled, hips thrusting a few more times into your body before you heard a faint ‘ _shit_ ’ from him, and heat spilled inside you once more. Your moan was lost in the cushions of the couch as your taught body suddenly melted, every muscle in your body seeming to let go as you felt cum slipping down your trembling thighs.

You felt his arms wrapping around you, picking you up, and suddenly you felt like you were in freefall, his arms locked around you midway down your back the only thing keeping you from falling backwards. His still-sticky cock was no longer inside you, but twitching and pressed against your stomach as slender fingers cool and wet pressed up inside your ass, fingers already working that ring of muscle to relax and stretch.

Wait, how did you end up in this position on the bed again?

 _Don’t question it–this isn’t a dream you want to break by questioning_ , a voice seemed to whisper in your mind, and you obediently abandoned the questions that started to bubble inside you.

Happily, you gave yourself over to the feeling of Levi having his way with you, his arms no longer wrapped around you as his fingers worked you to something more agreeable, his other hand sliding up to your throat while his lips closed around one of your nipples, tongue teasing it provocatively, and you suddenly compared it to what it might feel to have his face between your legs.

“Levi…” you breathed out, and a sudden nip from his teeth against your nipple made you jerk and cry out, grabbing tightly to his shoulder blades for stability, nails digging into his skin. He gave a light squeeze against your throat to silence the cry, his hair brushing lightly across your breasts as his fingers slipped easily into your ass.

His hand disappeared from around your neck as he switched to the other nipple, both hands now kneading your ass and spreading your cheeks wider, your legs spreading wider and wrapping around him as he pulled you tighter against him, cock sliding against your soaked folds, then further, pressing up and into your loosened ass. You arched back at the different sensation, nails cutting into the skin of his shoulders as his lips abruptly released your breast.

“Relax, Precious. Trust me to take care of your body,” he purred, lips working their way up to your neck where he licked and nipped and kissed, ravenously seeking out any and all sensitive patches of skin. Shivers went down your spine, and he pushed his hard cock deeper inside your ass. His hands slid down your thighs, pulling your legs to wrap tightly around his waist before working back up to the small of your back, your arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Lean back–let me in,” he said hypnotically, and you obeyed without question, his hands keeping you from falling as you provided a better angle for him to thrust into you, feeling that heady scent of his seem to seep into your bones and cut to your soul as you gave a little more of yourself over to him.

His lips worked slowly down your chest towards your stomach, your hands holding tightly to his shoulders as he buried himself deeper, _deeper_ …

“That’s one hell of an ass you’ve got there,” he murmured, giving it a sudden, quick slap before shoving his cock as far in as it would go. “It’s mine, now,” he whispered, starting to pull out before thrusting abruptly back in and making you cry out again.

“Let me hear you…you know my name, you should be saying it,” Levi chastised you as he pulled mostly out and thrusted back into you again.

“Levi!” you cried out in a ragged voice. “Le–” you cut off again as Levi was already thrusting back into you, realization hitting you he was ready to pound into your ass. Your arms wrapped tighter around his neck, one of your hands sliding over his undercut and grasping at the first good gathering of hair at the back of his head you could find. One of Levi’s hands moved up your back to support you before you could even ask it of him as you realized you lacked the strength to hold this advantageous position for him while he pounded into you.

Your mind went fuzzy, Levi whispering dirty compliments against your skin as his hips continued rocking your bodied together over and over, sweat causing your bodies to slide easily against one another.

“So obedient…look at your body bend like that for me…do you like the way I stretch you with every thrust?” His hand slid across your abdomen, a low chuckle escaping him. “I bet if I put my cock back in your pussy while you’re like this, I’ll be able to feel myself moving inside you. Do you want to see?”

Just when you thought your ass would turn raw and agitated, Levi abruptly pulled all the way out of you, wasting no time in shoving his cock deep inside your now aching pussy, hand shifting across your abdomen as he hummed thoughtfully.

“I can–right there. Can you feel it?” he asked, fingers brushing across a patch of your skin as he rolled his hips, pushing his rock hard cock harder inside, causing a little whimper to escape you. “What about now? Use your voice, Precious,” he chided you, pressing down a little harder and rocking against you. You could have sworn you felt a bit more cum trickling down your ass at the rough movement, body trembling between the position and the edge of another orgasm.

You were trying to form words that made sense, but all you managed was a ragged, “Levi…”

He smirked, thumb dipping low to tease your clit and causing you to spasm as he teased the sensitive bud that had gotten a brief reprieve and hadn’t been expecting another assault. “Someone’s nice and ready for me to do _anything_ I want to them. Such a filthy, filthy girl,” he said with a click of his tongue, grunting as thrust a few more times into your strained body, thumb pressing and rubbing against your clit in lazy strokes before a low moan escaped him. Yet again, your body squeezed out another orgasm, Levi unloading even more of his cum into your body.

You could feel your back against that luscious bed again, thighs slick, body trembling, chest heaving from exertion and lethargy, and the overwhelming sensation of feeling filled, stuffed to bursting–or at least leaking.

Hell, you felt as if you would ooze cum if Levi pressed a little firmly down on your abdomen.

Thank god for dreams, because you didn’t think your body could take this in real life.

Levi appeared above you, hand pushing back the sweaty hair dangling in his face as his cock pressed lightly against your lips.

“Clean it,” he ordered, waiting until you were obediently doing as he asked, tongue and lips working to lick up any traces of cum still lingering on that sinful member of his. A glint appeared in his eyes as he watched you, one hand reaching out to stroke gently under your chin, cock growing gradually harder again under your ministrations.

“Such a good girl,” he murmured, though his sharp, gleaming eyes didn’t quite match the velvety tone. He pulled free of your grip, lowering himself over you with an arm planted next to your head. “I’ll give you a little more as a treat. But before I do, I want you to know…”

His teeth trapped your earlobe, breath hot against your throat and every sensitive line along your ear, _making_ you pay extra attention even as the lethargy seemed to intensify, that dream haze over your mind thickened, and his voice made your blood rush in your ears.

“I _will_ see your belly swell with my child. I’ll make sure of it. I’ll come again and again until it does,” he growled as his hips pushed their way between your legs again and his body trapped you beneath him. A moan escaped you, eyes fluttering, euphoria taking control in this pleasure haze of a fever dream.

“Yes, Levi,” you moaned, the only thing on your mind all the times you would feel him inside you like this while he chased that goal, how many times you could feel this ecstatic high.

“Do you swear on your soul?”

“ _Yes_! Just fuck me, ple– _ **ah**_!”

Levi snarled in your ear, determination suddenly rearing its head as he pushed himself inside you once more without any foreplay or preparation this time. His thrusts pushed you into the bed, causing you to be surrounded by silks and a soft mattress that didn’t seem to have any hard end to it, Levi’s body pressed tightly against yours, breasts teased by his skin rubbing against your hardened nipples, his hot breath tickling your cheeks and his hands grasping tightly at the legs that squeezed tightly against his sides.

“I’m not sure any more of my seed can fit in you, you’re so goddamn full already,” Levi grunted as his hips pushed you mercilessly into the bed, the slap of skin now noticeably _wet_ between the pants and moans. “But we’re going to keep going. One more time…look at me, Precious.”

His head pulled back enough for you to obey his command and look him in the eyes. His eyes were bright and shining, and once you looked at him, you suddenly couldn’t look away. It felt like a part of you was being sucked into him, like you could feel your soul leaving your body, arching up into him instinctively with the feeling. A burning started to fill your body, as if his very gaze had set your libido on fire, his hair falling in his face as he lowered himself towards you, never breaking that eye contact as the fire spread through your whole body, his lips sealing over your mouth and swallowing your screams of pleasure. His arms kept you pinned as you lost control of your body, euphoria blinding you of everything except those steely blue eyes locked with your own, the pull on what seemed your very soul, and the feeling of his hot cum splashing into your already filled insides, met with your body squeezing out every last orgasmic drop you had in response.

You were swept up in a rush of raw overstimulation and an unquenchable need, the last thought you remembered having, being a soul-deep plea for Levi to breed you like he’d said he would.

* * *

You woke in your own bed, eyes opening blearily to stare in confusion at your ceiling. You were drenched in sweat, the covers gone–kicked to the floor from the thrashing you’d done in your sleep. You were fully dressed, and you were alone, your hand moving up to your face to wipe the sweat off your forehead and cheeks, hand pushing your hair back before you attempted to sit up.

The world seemed to tilt, and you became aware of the rest of your body. You _ached_ , and as you had in your dream, you felt stuffed and lethargic, legs almost numb as you tried to swing them out of bed.

For a moment, you had the wild thought that it hadn’t been a dream.

But it had been–you knew it had. There were some things that wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t a dream, and that wild night had not been in your own bedroom. It had to have been a dream…

Shakily, you got to your feet, stumbling around as you confirmed your window was locked, as well as the doors in your house. Once the security put the last doubts in your mind to rest, you staggered to the bathroom to try and clean up and get rid of this feeling of sweat and stickiness.

But as you walked, you kept a hand on your abdomen, still feeling thoroughly…penetrated. Filled.

And you could still smell him, hear him, feel him…

 _Had_ it just been a golden dream?

If not…what was it?


	2. Worship

**_*Reader’s POV*_ **

Levi appeared every night in your dreams after that first hazy night. Each time brought something new, Levi finding some new way to make your toes curl and your mind go blank from the sensations he made you feel. And every morning you awoke in your own bed, the doors and windows locked and undisturbed, and yet you always felt groggy, full, maybe even a little sore, as if your dreams had been real. You couldn’t explain it, but you weren’t complaining, either. Who didn’t want to spend their dreams in a hyper realistic pleasure fantasy with a man as handsome as Levi, with those piercing eyes and those raven locks falling in front of his sharp features…

It was downright sinful. Especially when you were becoming well acquainted with what he could do with his lips, his finger, any part of him you thought of, he could do _something_ with it to at least rile you up.

Though since it was your dreams, didn’t that just mean you had one hell of a freaky imagination? And you were horny as hell?

Maybe you needed to get something checked if your libido was running so high you were having these dreams every night…

Speaking of those dreams…

As that same black silk sheet bed came into focus around you, you could already feel Levi’s slender hands moving across your skin, sliding under your shirt to grasp firmly at your him while the other carefully worked its way across your stomach, moving slowly higher to the valley between your breasts. He was pressed up against you from behind, both of you on your knees on the bed, resting back on your legs, with you partially in his lap.

Something was different this time, you realized it as his lips worked a slow, hot line along your collar, shifting your sleeve further down your shoulder with his nose, cheek, and chin along the way. Maybe it was the thick black curtains around the bed that suddenly had a canopy, enclosing you even deeper into a hot cocoon where just the two of you were free to do whatever lustful thing came to mind without interruption. Or maybe it was the way he was touching you, each movement well placed and carefully thought out, slow and burning like an ember instead of the overstimulating haze that had been the first night.

The hand that had been grasping your hip moved slowly over your pussy, his fingers slowly grasping, rubbing, and pressing through the fabric to get your insides hot and taut, breathing turning deeper as he began to speak against your skin.

“Tonight your body is my religion,” he said, and you barely felt his lips curl into a smirk against your skin like he was laughing at some inside joke. “I’m going to memorize every curve, every breath, every tremble, and show you what it means to be worshipped by someone.”

The hand that had been climbing slowly up your chest under your shirt grasped at one of your beasts, fingers kneading into flesh as he hummed softly in your ear. One of his fingers broke away to start playing with your nipple, the pad of his finger leading it on lazy circles and applying occasional pressure. Meanwhile, the fingers of his other hand continued to rub at your pussy beneath the fabric of your underwear, causing a damp spot to grow along the fabric and heat to start building in your gut.

“Already wet for me? So thirsty for me and my cock,” he chuckled in your ear when the two of you started to hear the subtle wet smack of the slickness gathering between your legs and being swirled around the sensitive flesh while his fingers riled you up.

When you reached that point that you were clearly warmed up and willing for him, his hand moved from between your legs, moving slowly along your inner thigh in a line that was so bare in its touch it made you shiver and swallow.

“Spread them a little wider for me, Precious,” he murmured against your skin, his hand running those lines along both your thighs to coax you into spreading wide for him, fingers occasionally teasing against the wet spot of your underwear along the way. Under your shirt, he started to pinch your nipple between his thumb and index finger, rolling the bud between the two fingers, brushing the very edge against the inside of your shirt to tease the bud that was growing harder and more sensitive, breast still being kneaded and moved around by his other fingers.

You licked your lips, waiting until his hand came between your legs again to roll your hips, trying to get more contact then what he was currently giving you.

“Ah, ah, ah, we’re going for a burning pace here, not a quick fuck,” Levi chastised you for your impatience, his other hand now abandoning your legs and running along the skin beneath your shirt in a tantalizing climb towards your other breast. He shifted both of your positions both without releasing his grip on you, both of your legs stretched out in front of you before moving his legs so they came around your waist, locking over your thighs with his knees and calves running alongside the inside of your legs. Once his feet were planted just beside yours on the inside, he started to spread your legs wide open, going until there was a burn in your thighs, the line of his dick pressed into your lower back and ass with how close the two of you were pressed together.

“No cheating and touching yourself,” he ordered you as his other hand circled around your neglected breast, starting to give it the same treatment as the other. A soft moan escaped your lips as you leaned your head back to rest it against his shoulder, letting yourself focus on the feel of his hands tantalizing your breasts, teasing the sensitive buds against your shirt in a way that made them sensitive to every brush of fabric against your skin. Without much warning, Levi’s teeth suddenly sank slowly into your shoulder, drawing a little gasp of surprise before he gave a sharp suck, long swiping against the skin before he released it with a soft pop, the skin flushed and blood rushing to the surface in a clear hickey. He moved his lips a little lower to the curve of your shoulder, repeating the action as his fingers pressed a little harder into the flesh of your breasts, legs spreading you a little wider so the burn didn’t fade.

He was marking you, starting to leave a trail of hickeys down your skin as his lips moved from along your shoulder to start claiming your neck. He gasped softly for air between each one, causing goosebumps to break out across your skin at the sound he was purposely making lewd. Your hips rocked up into open air, and you wished you had something to grind against, or that the hands you had decided to play on the entanglement of your legs could delve into the wet folds that just wanted some more attention.

Levi ground his hips up into you, the line of his dick twitching and growing harder to ignore as it rubbed against your spine, up and down, like a thrust.

As his hands kneaded along your breasts and his lips left bites and bruises along your neck and shoulders, his dick rubbing against her lower spine, you closed your eyes and imagined how it was going to feel when he finally put his cock inside you. You were already flushed and needy now, pussy aching and hips rolling up into the air as if that could give you the contact you craved. You’d fall apart if he slid inside you right now, pulled your panties aside and let them soak in your combined juices as his cook slid inside you, aching and hard, easily stretching your needy pussy wide for him as he would thrust in and out, giving you the heated friction you wanted so badly.

You were panting, fingers digging into legs, pussy clenching desperately for a cock that was only there in your mind as his cock grew hard and hot against your spine, grinding against your ass and back and making you whimper as his fingers pinched and twisted at your now sensitive nipples. His lips abandoned the spot just below your jaw, coming up to nibble at the corner of your mouth, making you turn your head so he could slip his tongue uncontested into your mouth, making provocative thrusts and sucking kisses that once more seemed to be pulling on something deep inside you.

His voice filled your mind, goading you to the edge.

_Are you going to cum just from thinking about my cock? You want it that bad, huh? Such a lewd little slut for me, moving your body like this, so desperate. Go ahead–show me what you can do, give me a reason to bow down and worship every inch of your body. Cum just from thinking about it. Go on, Precious–you know what it feels like, so **make** it real._

His hips ground hard against you from behind, legs pushing you wider so your legs burned and ached your hips rocking desperately for a cock that wasn’t really there.

But he was right, you knew what it felt like by now, moaning and whimpering against his mouth as you focused on the imagined feeling of his cock burying into you, pressing deeper and deeper, grinding into your body until it found that sweet spot, making your body twitch and your pussy leak as he pressed against it, rubbing the tip of his dick against it, crushing your bodies together for that last inch to reach it more comfortably. You could practically hear him whispering in your ear how he was going to breed you, fill you up with his seed until it was leaking your of your body with every step. The heat would swell and fill you, your pussy spasming as those slender fingers of his pressed against that bundle of nerves to send you tumbling over the edge.

“ _You’re mine. Cum for me, show me how badly you want it. Now!_ ” His voice commanded in your mind with a growl, hands holding your breasts fast and fingers pinching and twisting your nipples as he dragged them along the shirt they were so sensitive to, now. He thrust his now hard cock along your lower spine, again, his lips sealed over yours and giving a hard suck his tongue delved deep, causing your body to arch and fire to burn down to your pussy unnaturally, that pulling sensation on your soul returning before the haze of a crashing orgasm swept aside any possible question. You gasped for air against the lips that would not release you, body trembling as your underwear grew soaked, a lewd squelching sound able to be heard from your soaked folds.

Levi finally released your lips, hands releasing your breasts and sliding slowly down your sides, his nose nuzzling into the curve of your neck and shoulder as he added another hickey, his hand sliding over your trembling abdomen.

“Turn around and look at me,” he ordered. It took a but of movement, legs untangling from his so you could turn around, sweating thighs sliding over his hips until his hard cock was pressed against your waist and abdomen as you kneeled more against him than in front of him, your hands clutched at his shoulders as his steely blue eyes captured your gaze and held you hypnotized by him.

“Strip for me. Slowly. Show me my altar,” he commanded. His hands were around your waist, thumbs brushing teasingly along your pelvis just above your pussy.

Your hands gripped the edges of your shirt, and you lifted your arms slowly, revealing your body to him inch by inch. His hands moved up with the reveal, palms and fingers sliding slowly up your abdomen, slowly over your breasts once more. As your shirt lifted above your nipples, that wicked mouth of his darted forward to tease the sensitive buds, his tongue flicking across and swirling over each bud before giving it a loud suck, causing you to have to bite your tongue and swallow a weak whimper.

As your shirt passed over your head and was tossed carelessly aside, his thumb slipped into your mouth, his face so close to yours you could feel the heat from his skin.

“Suck on it like it was my cock, and finish stripping,” he ordered, his eyes intense and making you feel like you were being consumed by a cold blue fire that burned inside them. You obeyed without question, sucking on the thumb in your mouth like you had his cock between your lips again, tongue swirling around it for added effect, Levi pushing it further in and making saliva dribble out the corner of your mouth. At the same time, the strong arm of his free hand wrapped around your back, holding you up and to him as his lips trailed down the center of your throat and started going down your chest as you arched your body backwards instinctively for him.

Hoping he was going to finally bury himself inside you, your hands delved down to your panties and pushed the sheer fabric down over your thighs, past your knees where your legs could do the rest and shimmy and fling them away. Your skin tingled in anticipation, feeling a slow trickle down your thigh as if your body was crying for him to penetrate you.

His thumb removed itself from your mouth with a wet pop, trailing down your body as the line down your body that his lips blazed caused you to lean so far back you fell back against the bed. Levi semi-followed you, arm now wrapped around your lower back with his lips reaching your waist.

“So obedient. So lewd and willing for me, already this wet like a damn miracle,” he practically crooned against your skin in a sudden display of praise, punctuated by the feel of his thumb, still slick with your saliva, running up your folds and pressing against your clit. 

You trembled and gasped, Levi’s lips pausing at that space on your pelvis just above your pussy. He was in that sinful position you’d ached for on the first night, slowly guiding your legs over his shoulders as he held your gaze, thumb pressing a little harder against your clit to make you squirm, toes wiggling but not yet curling, breathing heavy.

“There’s my altar…” he murmured as he came to rest with his head between your thighs, face in front of your pussy with his eyes staring down your body into what seemed your soul. The tips of his hair ghosted across your inner thighs and just above your pussy as his head moved, tilting to and from as if appraising a piece of art even though his gaze was still locked with yours. Like a snake charmer with its hypnotized cobra.

“And my lustful goddess pleading for my tribute,” he purred in a voice of…reverence? You never knew reverence could sound so filthy, but it did, his words falling from his lips like well-prepared oil to further inflame the need coiling inside you. “May I take a piece of you with me in return for serving your pleasure, to sustain me?”

His thumb did lazy circles around your clit, and you whined, fingers digging to his shoulders as your hips pressed your pussy harder into his thumb and closer to his face.

“Take all of me, forever, Levi, please” you moaned, needful, fingers coming up to thread through his hair, fingers pressed against his scalp with the intent to pull his face closer to your core.

His eyes flashed with your answer, and you could have sworn, for a moment, they were a different color, gold and black, and a different kind of heat burned through your body, stealing your breath and robbing you of your thoughts and senses. You felt _bound_ to him on a level you didn’t understand.

But the moment was gone just as quickly, his steel blue eyes closing as he turned his head to bite into the supple flesh of your inner thigh, tongue swiping lazily against the skin as he gave a hard suck.

_Don’t go questioning your dreams and making them fall apart, not when you are so close to the moment you craved so deeply. Just let him have you, let him take you like this as long as you live to have these sensual dreams._

These hickeys were a bit more painful due to the sensitive location, but they were worth it with the afterglow, Levi’s mouth hard at work making your legs tremble around him, chest heaving with soft moans while this thumb teased your clit, pussy dripping inches from his face.

“Oh, f _uck_!” You cursed as Levi’s slender index finger suddenly pushed inside your dripping folds. It swirled inside you in a lazy circle, feeling the hot, flexing walls and seesawing up and down to try and open up your entrance a little more. Levi gave a pleased hum against your thighs, the next bite and suck hard enough you almost twitched away, but his lips and tongue soothed any pain just in time for you to realize he’d added a second finger while you were distracted. Both digits pressed up against your walls as deep as they could go before his knuckles hit your folds, and then ran along the edges in a come hither gesture, twisting and turning as they sought out a sweet spot, occasionally scissoring inside you to stretch you even wider.

“Stretch wide for me, Precious. Let me see if your pussy takes my fingers as well as my cock,” Levi challenged, and your legs splayed open wide as he added a third finger, walls burning with the stretch as all three pushed deep, spreading open to stretch you wide in what you could only assume as preparation for his cock. He was loosening you up before the grand finale, getting you ready for a hedonistic breeding at this rate. Not that you cared. Let him fuck you however he wanted, if it was always going to feel this good.

Levi gave you a moment to breathe and adjust, his three fingers pumping in and out of you in a rhythm that matched your heavy breaths, his thumb rubbing up on your clit with every press in. Your body was starting to arch, toes starting to curl, but Levi removed his thumb with a click of his tongue.

“Not yet. Hold it for me until I’ve found what I want, Gorgeous,” he chided.

How had he not found it? Three fingers in and stretched so wide, thumb teasing your clit, one orgasm in and rapidly approaching another.

Four fingers.

You let out a breathless cry as he tried for that last bit of space, pinky finger sliding in with the rest in a tight space, no knuckle’s edge to hinder him as he pushed deeper, breath puffing against your exposed and stretched pussy as his fingers stretched further, thumb starting to play sporadically with your clit. Levi’s fingers stretched deep inside you, running along the wall until his middle finger brushed a spot that made your vision go fuzzy and your head rush, especially when he touched it in tandem with your clit.

“There we are…” he hummed, sounding pleased with himself as his thumb and fingers started in a relentless assault. You were supposed to be holding back, but as his fingers rubbed deep inside you at the edge of your g-spot and his thumb flicked, swirled, and rubbed against your clit, you lost control, squirting suddenly against his fingers and hands with a sharp cry that was choked off by the rush of relief when the sudden action caused him to pause and withdraw his fingers.

You were panting after that one, relieved to be momentarily free of that unexpected stretch as Levi leaned back, reassessing the situation.

His now-sticky fingers brushed against your lips as his head dipped low between your legs.

“Clean it up,” he demanded, his index finger slipping between your lips to make it clear you were to clean your juices off his fingers.

You carefully grasped his wrist to bring his fingers comfortably against your lips, starting to tentatively lick his fingers clean. No sooner had you started tasting your own salty cum did you suddenly feel his tongue run along your folds, nose brushing against your clit in the process. Knowing him, the contact with your clit was entirely intentional, too.

Your sensitive and stimulated body shuddered, and his name came out in a sharp keen of protest.

“Levi–”

“Shhh–don’t you know better than to interrupt someone who’s praying? Especially to you.” Levi chastised with a smirk, his tongue pushing a little deeper and making you moan. You were still trying to do as he asked and clean off his hand as well, but the sensations from his mouth were tantalizing and all-consuming, distracting you from everything else.

He ended up pushing his fingers into your mouth himself, with you sucking them clean on an instinct while Levi pushed himself deeper into your pussy with a low growl, the vibrations making you moan and drool around his fingers as his tongue delved inside you, nose nuzzling against your clit, uncaring if your juices smeared across his face in the process. One hand was holding one of your thighs down to keep you from squeezing his head and suffocating him, and as his other hand pulled free of your mouth to let your moans spill out into the air, his other hand held down your waist.

Just in time, too, because when he gave a hard suck at your folds, your body arched, and his tongue provocatively lapped up the juice that flowed into his mouth, tongue tickling and tantalizing your walls in a way it made your body shiver and tighten as he drank from you.

Drank from you? Why was that the phrase that came to mind? He wasn’t a vampire feeding off your lifeblood. But it did feel like _something_ seemed to seep out of you and into him.

As the dream started to feel hazy, Levi nipped at your clit–again, not in a painful way, but enough that it pulled you back into focus, away from waking and away from the questions that almost shattered the illusion. You let out a sharp cry as his teeth carefully held the bundle of nerves captive as his tongue assailed it in a series of flicks of the tongue, making heat rapidly coil inside your abdomen once again, your moans and cries more tangible than your sense of self as Levi abruptly released your clit from his teeth and his tongue once more delved between your folds, licking and sucking up every last drop with his nose rubbing against your clit until he hit it just right, moaning deeply into your folds as another spasm rocked your body and another proper orgasm rushed into his awaiting mouth.

Your sensitive body almost couldn’t take the continued sensation as he lapped up every drop that spilled out of you, twitching and whimpering with the barest of contact before he finally pulled away. Fingers wiping away what his tongue couldn’t reach of your juices on his face, he held your gaze as he licked his fingers clean and started to crawl over you like a predator moving in on the kill.

“You’re ripe for me to breed you now, aren’t you?” He purred as he hovered over you, his hair brushing against your cheeks, a few drops of precum from his hard cock dripping onto your stomach.

You whimpered at the thought of more stimulation to your pussy, feeling his hand cup your cheek.

“Too sensitive–” you protested, but he hushed you again, sealing his lips over yours.

His voice echoed in your mind again as his tongue lazily slipped between your lips.

/ _know just the remedy…you gave yourself to me, remember? Trust me…_

His cock was pressed against your folds, and for a moment, as he shifted your hips upwards a bit more, you were worried he was going to thrust into you anyway before you were ready. That he would overstimulate you like the first night.

His eyes flashed that gold and black again, and something about him seemed to shift in that moment. Again, before you could question what you were seeing, he gave a hard suck in the midst of your kiss, something seemed to pull at your soul, and a haze covered your mind as something thick and hot slid into your ass instead of your pussy. It pushed deep inside without issue, pushing deeper than you’d thought possible and coiling, rubbing deliciously against the tight and uniquely sensitive walls of your ass.

Levi’s once-again steel blue eyes disappeared for a second as his eyelids fluttered, a wave of pure pleasure seeming to crash over _him_ as it pushed deeper, rubbed against each groove, started to slide out, then filled you again.

“ _Fuck_ …” Levi moaned with his head thrown back, the brief loss of control from him shocking.

Your hands slid down his back, body arching up towards him as you were filled, hands traveling along his spine until you found…you found…

Levi’s head dipped low, a sharp and filling thrust into you causing you to shudder and gasp as Levi’s teeth pulled gently at your earlobe.

“It’s always been there…you just never noticed. Lean back, Precious, let me worship you all the ways I know how,” he murmured in your ear, voice hypnotic, pulling you deeper into the dream.

Tail. You could feel the beginnings of a tail. What was next? Wings? Scales? Fangs? Horns?

That haze thickened, the mantra of _don’t question, don’t break the dream_ , returning to the front of your mind before you could accidentally pull yourself out of it.

 _Levi’s_ body shuddered as you were thrust into and filled again, your fingers playing with the base of his tail and making him moan rather loudly by his standards, and you were able to feel it twitch where it was resting against your thighs, your ass, where you were so deeply filled–

You’d completely forgotten about the sensitivity in your pussy, until that exact moment as Levi suddenly pressed his cock passed your stretched and sensitive folds with ease, officially filling you entirely as your lingering and fresh slickness made it easy for his cock to slip inside you as you’d predicted earlier, balls pressed against your ass, his lips sealed over yours with tongue running along yours just as provocatively.

He pulled back to breathe and speak briefly, voice dripping with need and desire. “I’m going to empty every last drop I’ve held back inside of you, until my seed is dripping from your pussy. I’m going to breed you better than you’ve ever been bred before, fill every last corner of you with me. Think you can handle that, Precious? Can you handle me taking you like this?”

Having caught on that his entire tail was one big erogenous zone, you ran your hand along its base, causing him to shudder again beneath your touch.

“Fill me, breed me, take me–do whatever you want to me, I’m yours,” you answered in a shaky purr, arching your head up to meet him halfway when he covered your lips with his own again. For a brief moment, he pulled back, your pussy and ass empty before he suddenly filled both again, starting vigorous thrusts that, as he promised, filled every corner. His cock was solid and throbbed, showing just how ready he was, balls slapping against your ass with every thrust, both of you moaning into each other’s mouth, Levi occasionally grunting, a faint sheen of sweat on his face as he held back, held back, kept thrusting so deep into you that you thought you would split, body convulsing, running hot with another orgasm that soaked you both. Levi’s mouth started to spew out dirty talk like his life depended on it, a mix between praising and degrading falling from his lips as you were both lost in your high, his words riling you up further and making your body ache and squeeze out all you could for him.

“Fuck… _fuck_ , you/re so…fucking…hng…take it, take every inch, Gorgeous. That’s right, such a thirsty little slut for my body…you’re gonna take every last drop, I’m gonna fill you, breed you like the thirsty bitch you are…such a good, obedient woman…I’m gonna…hng… _shit_ , _shit_!”

Both of you clung to each other so tight you both broke skin and drew blood, trembling as your body forced out another orgasm that might have knocked you out in real life, Levi shuddering violently above you as his long-held back orgasm finally erupted, his cock thrusting sporadically into you as he emptied every last drop of his load deep inside of you.

With his heat filling and spilling out of you, your pleasure hazed mind momentarily left you, and you briefly flickered back into your dream to see Levi leaning over you with eyes shifting between that steel blue and the black and gold, that _tail_ flashing behind him before it curled lazily around your leg as he cleaned you up with his mouth and a warm rag, covering everywhere except the place where his cum oozed out of what felt like a swollen and filled belly.

What would you see next time? What more was your mystery dream man hiding?

* * *

The questioning of your reality finally dragged you out of your dream mid-aftercare to wake up painfully wrapped in sheets that stuck and pulled at your sweaty skin, your whole body sore, and several mysterious bruises dotting your skin.

And, just as every time before, you felt penetrated, shaky, _filled_ , except now you felt it in every way possible.

You staggered over to the closest mirror in your bedroom, fingers brushing over the bruises that looked exactly like the hickeys he’d left on your skin.

You already knew all the windows and doors would be locked, no sign of any kind of entry. And despite your abrupt awakening, there was no man in your bedroom.

But you didn’t know how much longer you could keep yourself convinced they were just dreams if you were waking up like this.


	3. Return the Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm going to hell...  
> Also, hey, look, the plot is starting to peak through!!! O.o

_***Reader’s POV*** _

A thought had started to settle into your mind. Maybe it had always been there, but buried under the intense whirlwind that was your dreams of Levi and the mind-altering pleasure that he brought you every night. The aches and soreness after waking up, and then the bruises a bit more recently from the hickeys--any more physical, tangible evidence started to make you wonder if it really was just a rash of extremely kinky dreams.

Of course, that was impossible...but the idea was there nonetheless, lurking in the back of your mind. Even though you didn’t _believe_ they were real, it was still something that was _there_ , and apparently it was present enough to influence some decisions of yours.

For example, all these nights he came, he was always focused on _you_ , on giving _you_ pleasure. But after that unexpected thing with the tail, when you’d seen his control slip in the face of true pleasure, you’d realized you hadn’t really been given the chance to do anything for him in return. Besides what he had you do in the course of whatever sexy thing you were doing for the night, but it was always aimed towards getting you more riled up, or keeping him hard--or semi-clean and not so sticky at the end. You never once laid him down, and focused on him for a change--and he never once asked for it. You didn’t even think it was something on his mind, a thought or a possibility on his radar. He was so focused on servicing you, but for some reason thought nothing of servicing himself.

Besides that breeding kink of his that came into play with _every dream_. Was that some weird way of your subconscious telling you that you wanted kids or something?

Actually, the more you thought about it, whenever he orgasmed, it was always inside you--buried deep inside your pussy. Not down your throat, not when he was buried up your ass, not pulling out and onto your stomach, it was _always_ buried inside you.

Again, probably part of that breeding kink, or maybe he was also into cockwarming.

Why were you here thinking about the man in your dreams like he was an actual person, he was _literally_ a wet dream fantasy your brain had cooked up recently and wouldn’t stop sending to your sleeping mind.

At least, that was the more rational, reasonable explanation you had, but not one that fit the physical signs of sex in the mornings after.

In fact, it had gotten so bad, you were scheduling a doctor’s appointment to see if you were a rare case of sexsomnia or something--the idea came to you after you saw it on a medical drama playing on TV in the background while you made your dinner. _Something_ was happening with you, and you figured it was about time to seek medical help in figuring out what was going on.

But that was still a few days away, and there were still several steamy nights with Levi to spend before getting to the bottom of what was medically going on with you to have continuous wet dreams. For now, the appointment was far from your mind, as this time when you drifted off to sleep and inevitably towards a dream of Levi, you had a goal for the first time.

Your mind was only in darkness for what felt like a few seconds before you felt the weight of a body against yours, the feel of lips along your jaw and a hand running along your stomach and down in between your legs to already start rubbing you through the fabric of your panties.

Someone was impatient, tonight. Too bad for him--you’d been talking yourself up to this considering the raw sexual energy Levi exuded in your dreams was rather intimidating, and you were not going to let yourself chicken out at the last minute.

“Levi…” you murmured as you were roused from your sleep, eyes fluttering open to stare upwards at the canopy of the black satin bed you were almost always inside. The sight disappeared as Levi shifted to lean over you, his eyes filling your vision for a few seconds before he kissed you, sparking a heady and almost lethargic sensation inside you as your arms wrapped around his shoulders, feeling his well-sculpted body pressing up against yours, fingers prodding underneath your panties to already start fingering you.

He was really trying to get right to it, tonight, wasn’t he?

It was only through sheer force of will that you managed to pull back from his heady kiss, gasping slightly as if you’d been drowning and blinking as if to disperse a fog as you focused back on the goal you had in mind.

“Wait, wait, wait,” you murmured, and Levi froze, staring warily at you as you tried to regain your bearings. He went in as if to kiss you again before you could say anything else, before you could regain your thoughts, and even though you came in to kiss him, moaning at the feel of his fingers already delving between your folds as his tongue swept into your mouth, you managed to gasp out your request around your _very_ heated kiss.

“I want...to try something tonight,” you murmured, and you felt some of the tension from a few moments ago melt out of his shoulders at the admission.

“Someone feeling adventurous?” Levi asked in a low voice, pulling his head back just enough to speak before he trapped your lip between his teeth and gave a little pull, one of his fingers sliding inside you and earning a low moan, his thumb drawing dangerously close to your clit.

No, _no_ , you were going to take charge here, you had a _purpose_ , and he was not going to distract you from it in his insistence to always focus on your sexual needs.

It was his turn.

Your hand tangled deep in his hair, clutching at his head as you kissed him fiercely, leaning up into him and attempting to push him over onto his back so you were on top. It...didn’t work out. Too much muscle and a surprising amount of strength despite his small structure. He simply returned the fervor you brought to the table, body pressing tightly against yours, breathing picking up as the kiss grew sloppy, a knee slipping between your legs to spread you open for him…

You didn’t have control of this moment, but you needed it. As much as you usually sat back and let him please you, that’s not what you were aiming for tonight. This was a dream, though, right? Your dream. So if you wanted something, all you needed to do was picture it...and will it...and…

With a sudden tilt to the world that was honestly disorienting and left you reeling for a few moments, you and Levi were no longer on the bed. You were on that couch that occasionally made an appearance for certain positions you two tried, and Levi was underneath you, with you straddling his lap and your hands resting on either side of his neck. He broke away from the kiss almost as soon as the two of you landed in a different position, looking confused and even worried at the sudden change as he stared up at you cautiously. Maybe even...unsettled.

“How did you--”

“My dream, right?” you answered with a small smile, your nerves making your stomach squirm as you realized your moment of truth was here. “I want to do something different tonight,” you repeated, much more firmly than before, and a hand sliding down to his chest as a way to tell him to stay there for a second and stop making moves so you could make yours.

He was hot to the touch--not just warm, actually _hot_ beneath your fingers, his skin unrealistically flawless, his features sharp, body chiseled. But you couldn’t help but wonder if there was something you just couldn’t see, especially after that tail reveal last time.

Something that was missing this time, you noticed. Or at least at the moment. Like you only saw it when he wanted you to. No, when _you_ wanted to--he was a figment of _your_ imagination, right?

Fuck, how did all this work? None of it made any sense, yet here you were, rolling with it, trying to seduce your fantasy seducer.

Those thoughts were for another time. All these nights, he had every chance to learn every inch of your body, memorize you inside and out, but you hadn’t had much of a chance to really explore _him_ , to touch him, memorize _his_ lines, make _him_ vocalize in pleasure--beyond those few times when he got caught up in the high of an approaching orgasm, or the time you’d found how much of an erogenous zone his tail was--when you could see it.

Your hands moved slowly down his body, fingers dipping and curving upwards along his abdomen as you felt to about midway, then brought your hands back up as if to rememorize every muscle and curve before your hands glided over his shoulders--something you were already familiar with after all the times you’d clung to them--and started feeling along his arms.

He was holding still for you for the time being, but he was watching you sharply, as if trying to get in your head and figure out what you were doing. You were just relieved he’d stopped long enough to let you start, considering how fast he normally was, leaving no time to breathe after one high before he tried out the next on your body.

The thought suddenly made you worried, and in an effort to keep him from getting bored by your slow movements, you moved in to kiss him suddenly and firmly, attempting to get your tongue to dominate and slide into his mouth unhindered for a change. He kissed you back, but there was a surprisingly hesitant and reserved feeling about it, like he wasn’t sure how to react to what you were doing, like he was still thinking out how he was supposed to respond to this. His arms were wrapping around your lower waist, which you let happen, feeling him pull you closer as his lips started to press harder against yours again, feeling his cock sliding against your abdomen, moving closer to your pussy…

“Mhm,” you hummed, pulling away from the kiss and dropping to his neck, shifting your hips back to avoid letting him thrust inside you. As much as your body had practically been trained to crave his dick inside you, you needed your wits about you to start--that could come later.

Levi was tensing up again even as your lips kissed along his neck, feeling for his pulse point and attempting to put little hickeys along his skin like he had done to you. While that was happening, your hands, which had returned to his chest, started to play with _his_ nipples, fingers brushing in bare touches against them, hearing his breathing grow heavier and feeling his skin jump with every touch.

“What are you doing?” he asked, voice gruff. He wasn’t stopping you yet, which was a good sign, but the fact that he seemed _confused_ that you were turning the tables and giving _him_ attention of your own free will, that he hadn’t figured out that’s what you were doing...was it because he didn’t consider it in the realm of possibility, for someone to give him the kind of sexual attention he gave? The thought hurt your heart a little, but considering it was an assumption and something you couldn’t ask without ruining the mood, you tabled the concern for the time being.

“Isn’t it obvious?” you asked with the slightest frown, seeing his jaw clench as your fingers started to idly play with his nipples like he’d done to you not too long ago. “You always treat me so well--I want to make you feel good for once.”

To emphasize your point, you slid back in his lap, bringing your head down to trap one of his nipples with your lips and swirl it around with your tongue, giving it a few hard sucks while your other hand idly played with his other nipple.

He didn’t seem that vocal, not like he had been when you’d played with the base of his tail, but it could have been his distraction with his confusion, or the fact that he just wasn’t very vocal to start. His breathing was more ragged, which told you this was at least doing _something_ to him.

His hands found their way to your waist, pulling you back towards him and causing you to release his nipples as he pulled you close enough he could have reached out and bitten your lip without any effort on his part, his cock once more pressed against your abdomen.

“We’re not here for me, we’re here for you--your wants, your _needs_ ,” he murmured, trying to shift attention from him, his eyes locked on you.

“Fine...but what I want right now, is to give you what you want,” you answered. This had to be the most the two of you had talked outside of during-sex talk, right?

“I want to pleasure you. That’s what I’m here for,” Levi returned without missing a beat. Except, the delivery wasn’t quite believable. Something about that sentence rang hollow, like it wasn’t the full truth, just a line he said. And while he gazed at you, you realized you couldn’t look away, you were being pulled into those blue depths, pulled in closer to his lips, body giving in even as your mind clung to your goal.

Your fingers brushed against his lips a moment before he would have sealed you in that strength sapping, hypnotic kiss of his.

“No--not what you can do for me. Tell me what I can do for you. It’s still your show, but tonight, I want to focus on _you_ , not me,” you said lowly, eyes searching his willingly, and not just because something kept you drawn to them. You came closer to him, lips brushing along his cheekbone as you moved closer to his ear, one of your hands moving slowly and lightly down his spine, noting proudly with the other hand that followed behind the first that it made goosebumps break out across that flawless skin of his.

“Let me taste your skin...let me suck on your cock...let me touch your tail and feel it against my skin again...I’ll ride your cock, your face, I’ll even eat out your ass if you ask me. Tell me what to do to make _you_ cum. And at the end, just like we always do, you can breed me. But what _I_ want right now…” Your hand slipped between the two of you, grasping at his cock and starting to slowly massage his length in your hand. He grunted, a soft moan escaping him that you almost hadn’t heard. “...Is to hear _that_ , all night. I want to hear _you_ feel pleasure because of _me_ tonight, Levi...Please...let me pleasure you.”

As you finished your words in a soft whimper, nibbling slightly on his jaw, you heard his breath hitch, and he went still. You couldn’t understand why this was such a hard thing for him to grasp, why he hesitated, why this seemed to shake him. Why would it be so strange for the person he’d pleasured so much to want to return the favor, at least once? Had you done something wrong? Had you said something to upset him without realizing it? Should you just lay back and let him go about his original plans for the night?

And if this was your dream, and he was a man conjured up by your mind, why would he hesitate and resist to do what you wanted like this? 

Trying to coax him into reacting since his silence was making you nervous, you carefully started kissing along his skin, moving lower and lower, feeling his eyes follow you even though he still wasn't moving a muscle. Your hands moved along his thighs, surprised as you crouched down between his legs to find that the ground beneath your feet had turned soft and supple, more ideal and less punishing for someone on their knees. Once you were in position, you started kissing along the inside of his thighs, well aware of how close to your face his cock currently was, close enough you’d just have to turn your head to brush up against it.

As you came close to starting in on your offer to _really_ taste him, he finally moved, hand moving out to touch your cheek. You thought maybe he meant to stop you after seeing the look in your eyes.

“You don’t have to, really,” he said, attempting to stop you once again, but you weren’t budging on this.

“I want to,” you returned in a low voice, and before you two could continue in these ridiculous and ultimately pointless circles, you leaned forward and placed a far-from-chaste kiss at the side of his cock. You felt the grip of his fingers tighten for a second, heard his breath catch again, and decided just to go for it.

Gently, you let your hand wrap around the base of his cock, letting the shaft brush against your cheek as you pulled back to get into position, letting your lips wrap softly around the very tip. Your tongue swirled experimentally around the soft skin of his cock's head, getting used to the feel and taste of him in your mouth and trying to predict how difficult it would be to take in more. Your fingers moved slowly up his cock from the base until you were holding his cock to your mouth like you were taste testing and trying to keep drops of food from escaping with your fingers.

Levi’s hand shifted from your cheek to the back of your head, grabbing at your hair. For a wild second, you thought he might pull you off him.

But as your lips ventured a little further to take the full head of his cock into your mouth, his fingers--still tangled lightly in your hair--slipped down the back of your neck. His legs spread a little wider to give you more space to work, and he leaned back in his seat, head tilted upwards and resting on the back of the couch so he could gaze up at…was there a ceiling? You weren't going to look right now, you were fairly focused, though admittedly distracted for a moment by the conflicted look in his half-closed eyes as he sat back and let you do what you were clearly determined to do.

For a few minutes, the only sounds were the ones you were making. The wet smack of saliva against skin, your little noises as you took a small portion of his cock into your mouth, keeping your cheeks hollow, the jaw lax, and your tongue active and wild.

Levi moved occasionally, shifting here and there for a more comfortable position, his thumb stroking lightly along the back of your neck while his other arm was slung out along the back of the couch. You would be worried you were giving a bad blow job and he was bored, if it wasn't for the way his hand gripped at the couch, or the slight flush of pleasure to his skin, or the way his eyes had fallen closed, lips parted and moving faintly in what might have been words around his deep breaths.

Or maybe it was something a lot more lewd that made your legs quake, thinking of that gorgeous sight of him between your legs with his face buried in you…

Foreplay wouldn't keep him satisfied for long, though. You'd been playing with his cock for a while now--it was time to try and make _him_ arch and moan for once.

Without warning, your tongue lay flat, and you slid more of his cock into your mouth with a low hum. Levi let out a pleased sigh above you, hips rolling up into the motion and making you stop just so he wouldn't push past where you were ready to take him. Your saliva slipped down his dick and onto his balls, making his length a little easier to take in as you tried angling your head, tongue sweeping around the dick in your mouth in search of a spot that made him squirm. All the while, your hand started to lazily pump up and down the shaft, trying to keep him erect and hard despite your hesitant pace as you gingerly felt out the situation and how good you were at this.

Adjusting to having his cock fill your mouth and be on the verge of reaching your throat, you started off slow just to make sure you weren't going to hit the wrong spot so hard and fast you would choke, or worse. You bobbed your head up and down on Levi's cock, humming and moaning low in your throat the whole time at how surprisingly good it felt, even if it required some concentration and care.

A little pressure on the back of your neck when you took him in, and a slight tug on your hair when you pulled back, made you realize Levi was getting invested, too, his hand on the back of your neck starting to guide how you took him, hopefully helping you find the right spots soon.

Your panties were wet with excitement, but there was nothing you could do about that right now--you were focused, and you were getting somewhere.

"Don't be so timid--if you're so intent on doing this, then do it properly," he chastised you suddenly, his voice gruff, close to a growl, revealing that he wasn't nearly as relaxed as he seemed. Clearly, he was tired of the slow pace. At least he was saying something instead of straight up bucking into your mouth and throat without any warning.

He was right, too--even you knew you were going pretty slow right now. All right, then, if he wanted you to raise the stakes a bit more…

Shifting in place, your other hand ran up his thigh and over his waist, reaching towards his lower back, towards his tailbone. At the same time, you dipped your head low, taking in as much of his cock as you could before you gave a hard suck and allowed yourself to swallow reflexively.

Gag reflex? Why would you bother with that in your own dream? Anything was possible here, and you were going to take full advantage of that right now.

A soft gasp left Levi’s throat, and this time, you didn’t linger or hesitate, pulling back and starting a vigorous bob along his cock, a strange noise you hadn’t realized you were capable of escaping you with every dip of your head, every time his tip almost slipped out of your mouth before you relentlessly sucked him right back in, burying his cock in your mouth, your hand pumping along his length for added stimulation.

Levi’s breathing was heavy, borderline on panting as he watched you suck his cock, his hand now fisted in the hair at the back of your neck, hips rocking into your hand and those sinful lips of yours. He was _almost_ there, but he wasn’t quite at the point you wanted him to, which meant you had to push him a little further to get what you wanted.

Your free hand had made it around to his tailbone by now, fingers splaying across the place you knew his tail had been last time, feeling along the smooth skin experimentally. Levi squirmed underneath your light, investigative touch, and you didn’t relent, trying to communicate without halting your enthusiastic tasting of his cock that you wanted him to stop hiding his tail--you wanted to feel it, and you were currently seeking out its base.

"Shit…" Levi gasped softly as your hand moved a little up his spine, as if concerned you might be a little too low to find it, and on the way back down...it was suddenly there.

You shifted closer in anticipation, Levi's grip on your head now holding you close enough to him that you could not pull away. Greedily, your hand wrapped around the base of his tail, thumb rubbing sensual circles around the base to try and provoke a reaction similar to last time.

_Now_ he moaned, hand holding you tightly in place as his hips bucked forwards into your mouth, cock thrusting into your throat. At the same time, your hand wrapped around his tail, hand moving slowly out to get a good feel of it and see if Levi's sensitivity expanded beyond just the base. A quick glance to the side revealed it was fairly long, draped loosely across the couch and over the edge, coming to one slender tip that looked sharp as a whip.

No arrow tip, no "forked tongue," no scales--just smooth, hot skin for the slender appendage. It looked strangely natural, despite the black, blue, grey shades and coloration. And it was surprisingly muscly for a tail.

Well...with what you knew he could do with it, perhaps that part shouldn't seem so surprising.

And it was currently coiling, shuddering under the attention it was receiving, arching in the air as if in anticipation for the incoming touch. Another moan escaped Levi as his tail arched, and you realized it was also a fairly good indicator for the pleasure he was experiencing.

Bringing your hand back to the base and feeling for those sensitive spots along the thickest part of his tail, he bucked sharply up into your mouth with a low growl. The scenery changed again, and suddenly he wasn't lying on the couch letting you suck him off--he was standing with his back against the wall, you kneeling in front of him with your mouth still wrapped around his cock and your hand still clutching the base of a tail that now brushed sensually across the exposed skin of your legs an arm, the tip of his tail curling underneath your shirt.

This was no longer a blow job--you were about to get throat fucked.

Levi pushed inside you until your lips were brushing against his balls and your eyes watered, hand shifting to grab his waist as you felt a shred of relief in the fact you'd decided a gag reflex wasn't going to be a problem in this dream. Otherwise this could have ended badly, though you still found it hard to breathe, and it still took effort to try and get yourself to relax enough to take him in.

Levi let it sit there for a few seconds, his tail sliding up along your chest, pulling your shirt up with it as it came between your breasts and continued to reach, Levi's breathing officially turning into lustful pants as he pulled out and started his deep thrusts into your mouth. Moans and slight yelps escaped you in the process, and you tried to keep your head angled so he had a smooth entrance deep inside, eyes drawn up to his with the way you were knelt in front of him, only able to feel what his tail was doing, not to see and anticipate.

"That's a good girl, taking my cock like this," he growled, all earlier hesitation forgotten as the orgasmic high started to kick in and take control. "I knew you were a slut for my cock, but this...you take it so well, me fucking your throat like this. You look like you just want _more_."

As he spoke, his pace quickened, dick sliding smoothly all the way in and almost all the way out, your teeth grazing in a bare tickle along his cock and making it twitch, tongue licking and flicking and teasing whenever there was enough room in your mouth to do so. He shuddered at the sensation, egged on by the way you were pumping and stroking along the erogenous zone of his tail at the same time, and held you close, cock thrusting steadily and quickly into your mouth. The edge of his tail slipped up through the collar of your shirt, the very tip teasing along your lips and growing slick with saliva in the process, while a little further down it arched and wiggled in a way that it brushed against your nipples, making you whimper.

Now you weren't just excited--you were wet and aching, dying for the attention his tail was now teasing you with.

"You wanted to taste my cock?" Levi growled, his pace picking up and his cock throbbed against your tongue. "This what you wanted? To choke on my dick like my personal cockslut? C'mon, this is what you wanted, right? Fuck... _shit_ …"

The dirty talk was getting worse, and he was starting to pound relentlessly into your throat, which told you he was close. Your hand had given up pumping along the shaft of his cock with how rapidly he was throat fucking you, now, and had instead started to massage and tease his balls, hoping the stimulation was about to send him over the edge between the throat fuck, the fondling of his balls, the teasing along the base of his tail, and…

It had stopped rubbing against your nipples, instead sliding down over your abdomen and into your panties, the hot skin easily slipping between your folds rubbing along your entrance and clit. Your legs shook, and you started to moan and whimper needily, which just made the feeling of his cock sliding into your mouth so much _better_ for him.

"Hah... _fuck_... _shit_ you're wet...and your throats so fucking tight…and… _hnng_ …"

Levi's pants were ragged, his hips starting to move sporadically as his hand threaded through the hair at the top of your head repeatedly, holding you almost uncomfortably tight to his cock in his approaching climax. Even you could feel it coming, could anticipate the salty taste that would soon flood your mouth and throat…

The tip of his tail suddenly rolled and curled against your tip so it formed a small round edge instead of that wicked sharp edge, and without warning, it pushed between the folds of your pussy, pushing inside you much as it had into your ass the first time you'd seen it.

You gasped and then choked on Levi's dick at the sensation, and a strangled sound escaped him as he suddenly held you firmly in place, his body shuddering against you and cock twitching madly as his tail pushed further and further inside, stretching and filling you more than his cock could without cumming inside you. Each flex of the hot muscle inside you made you feel like it would rip you open as it went further than humanly possible, further than anything you would feel in real life, and your mind went blank, body limp for a few moments as you surrendered yourself to being fucked by Levi like this _gladly_.

Maybe you would cancel that appointment, because if this was the kind of pleasure you were going to experience in these dreams, you didn't want it to ever end.

Neither did he, based on the sound that came out of him. Wild and feral, Levi bucked into your throat without resistance, the tip of his cock pushing against the back of your throat even as the muscles of your throat flexed and tightened around him with your choking from the raw sensation and his cock buried in your throat. His face was flushed, sweat dripping down his forehead and cheeks, glistening against his skin as he tried to hold his orgasm in _vain_.

As you were coming back to your senses, egged on by the feel of your body seeming to stretch and fill from his tail coiling as far inside you as it could reach given the position the two of you were in, you caught the slightest spark of logical realization in his gaze through the haze of his orgasmic high.

"Fuck...your pussy. I...I only cum inside your... _hng_... _shit_!"

Before he could second guess, before he could even finish the thought or pull back, you released his balls so you could grip tightly at his ass with one hand to yank him forwards and shove him as deep down your throat as he could go, your other hand giving a firm _tug_ on his tail that made him throw his head back, arch his back, and let out the wild curse, voice cracking and going hoarse as his control finally shattered, and his cum spilled hot and thick down your throat, tail twitching wildly inside you for a few moments in a way that _almost_ sent you over the edge.

You greedily swallowed the hot cum spilling down your throat, fingers digging into his skin, pulling back when the flow started to lessen so some could stay in your mouth, the salty taste filling your mouth, a small strand escaping from the corner of your mouth and causing you to have to pull back and catch it with your tongue, lapping up the last few squirts from his cock before they could fall to the floor.

Just before his tail could stimulate you to an orgasm, though, it had gone still inside you. You were still filled, and the feeling alone kept you on edge, but his stillness denied you a release, and even walked you back from the edge a few steps.

You took a few moments to clean off his cock, making sure there wasn't a trace left as you listened to his breathing slowly come back to normal, his hand changing from that vice grip to strokes through your hair as you cleaned up his cock like he was petting a kitten.

"Not a single drop wasted, huh? Good girl...but no more fooling around." His tail flexed inside you, and you let out a wanton moan, the heat in your cheeks the only hint you had at how flushed and needy you looked to him right now, kneeling in front of him with traces of his cum still making your lips shine. "You pleasured me--now it's back to you."

His dick was hardening again to stand erect in front of your face, and while you were certain that was humanly impossible, you were rather sure he wasn't really _human_ at this point--plus it was a dream, so if you wanted round two now, he would be ready for round two now.

His tail suddenly trusted deeper inside you, and you arched at the sudden feeling you might tear and burst, ears ringing and vision going fuzzy for a moment before you suddenly found yourself on your back in the bed, staring up at the black silk canopy as the last of his tail slipped out of you, leaving you feeling hollow and cold without that heat filling you. Levi was hovering over you again, his cock resting momentarily against your stomach as he removed your panties and waited for you to come to your senses.

As your eyes focused on him, he lined himself up, cheeks still flushed from the intense orgasm he'd just had, hair falling in front of his eyes to obscure your vision of the one thing that could give you a hint at his thought process. His cock started to slip inside you, and you whimpered and moaned at how good it felt to have his hot and hard cock filling the space his tail had left empty, as well as how easy it was for him with how stretched and open you felt right now.

Your hand ran along his chest, but you didn't push him away. You were just getting his attention.

"Let me ride you?" You asked softly. Levi looked up to meet your gaze, both of you well aware that this was a continuation of him being the focus, of you treating him--that it wasn't going to end with the blow job and throat fuck.

You didn't want Levi to have to work for it tonight. That was your job, tonight. He just needed to lay back, relax, and enjoy.

Your hand slid up his chest and neck, cupping his cheek and jaw in your hand as you reached up to kiss him deeply, surprised when he started to pull away before giving in, his arms wrapping around your body to turn you both over. Now, he lay on his back, his cock already inside you, you on top of him with legs straddling him, causing his dick to slide deeper inside as you settled on top of him. You moaned against his lips, tongue slipping inside his mouth before he could take advantage of the sound and beat you to the punch.

Once you were settled in place, his arms wrapped around your back, his tail sliding and curling lazily along your legs, you started to rock against him, whimpering lowly at how good it felt but also the sensitivity leftover from him edging you moments ago. His cock entered you with ease, buried to the hilt in a few rocks against his hips, like it was where he belonged. You didn't have to wait for him to adjust this time, hips lifting and then sinking onto his cock again with a wet smack, his fingers clenching in the fabric of the shirt you were still wearing, surprisingly.

It was Levi who pushed you back. Normally, he was always holding you so close, always in contact, always keeping things so fast and intense. But he pushed you away from the kiss into more of an upright position, bringing his knees up behind you for something to lean back on as you rode his cock, maybe intending to make it a little easier for you.

His hands slid under your shirt, and you leaned your head back with a low moan, feeling his hands slowly move along your skin, feeling you up even as your hips rocked together to keep his cock buried deep inside you. You were going to cum from this sensation alone, but you still asked for _more._

"Put your tail in me again. It feels...so _good_ …" you panted, one of your hands covering his as it found its way to your breast, the other staying planted in the bed for stability.

Yes, it did feel good for you, but you also knew just how damn sensitive that tail of his was, and how he’d fallen apart last time he'd double penetrated you with it. It would be explosive for him, which was what you were aiming for.

Levi didn't hesitate to follow this request, and you felt his tail, still wet and sticky with the buildup from you earlier, slipped past that little ring of muscle and started to push its way inside you. Your body reacted instinctively, curling backwards over his legs with a guttural moan, one of Levi’s hands lowering to your abdomen to hold you down and keep you on his cock, which he trusted up into you as if to remind you it was still there.

You came without any more warning than a weak cry at his thrust, Levi letting out a pleased sigh at the sensation of your cum coating his cock, moaning when the walls of your ass gripped at his tail tighter even as it pushed further in, and he continued to thrust into your pussy through your orgasm, able to feel the tip of his cock with the hand resting against your abdomen when he trusted inside you with the bend of your body and how deep his cock was.

Even as you orgasmed and weakly attempted to keep riding him, though at this point he might as well have taken over, Levi kept going, layering on more stimulation to drive you even further over the edge.

His hand gripping your breast was already playing with your nipple, and the other hand that was resting on your abdomen and trying to hold you down enough he could keep thrusting into you had reached out with his thumb to seek out and start teasing your clit. All the while, his tail coiled and trusted into your ass, finding the erogenous spot deep inside and refusing to release it afterwards, the tip of his tail rubbing against it relentlessly while the rest coiled, flexed, and filled your insides. And he never once pulled his cock out of you, either, continuing to thrust, with you hanging on for dear life, trying to ride him but your mind quickly losing the battle with all the stimulation. You just felt _him_ , and you could hear him moaning, gasping, and panting beneath you, showcasing that you had been successful in eliciting pleasure from him and letting him be more of the focus tonight.

You just hadn't realized it was going to overwhelm you in the process, going limp as he stimulated and fucked you so thoroughly you lost sense of how many orgasms he pulled from you, the flashes of heat spilling into your gut and the resulting, guttural growls your only sign he was cumming as well.

He didn't stop until you blacked out for a solid...well, it had to be more than a few seconds, even though it felt like you'd slipped back into sleep for that long before you came to, mind hazily focusing on the feel of his arms supporting you instead of his legs, tail gone from upside you and leaving you feeling partially empty, even though his cock was still buried deep inside you, like he'd been worried to pull out while you were unconscious.

"Easy...easy…" he murmured, and hearing his voice again made you realize he hadn't said a word after the throat fuck, up until now. Carefully, he was laying you back down on the silken bed, his hand gently pushing sweaty strands of hair from your face so it wouldn't block your airways or get tangled around your neck, allowing you to breathe with ease.

Once you were lying on your back, he pulled his other arm out from under you so it would be free, letting it softly fall on your abdomen, where his thumb stroked gentle, random lines against your bare skin. After giving you a few moments to catch your breath, he pulled out, slowly and carefully, though he didn't stop when you whimpered at the feeling of his cock slipping out of your body now so sensitive it hurt.

"It's okay...just rest now. It won't be so bad in the morning," he murmured, covering you with the silken sheets except for that hand on your abdomen, still stroking and rubbing the skin absent-mindedly. It was strange that, even though he was supposed to be comforting you in your exhausted state as part of the aftercare, that was the only touch he gave you.

And that look in his eyes as he stared down at you, one you glimpsed seconds before something pushed you back under into a deep and much needed sleep.

So conflicted. Trapped between some kind of amazement and crushing guilt, like he was staring at the last of a dying breed.


	4. Quick Hits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yeah, this is the last smut chapter guys, strap in for the plot...and angst. Looooots of angst...

_***Reader’s POV*** _

After the night that you treated Levi, things were...different, when he came to you in your dreams. And not necessarily in a good way. It wasn’t anything _bad_ , per say, but if there had ever been a hint of intimacy, it wasn’t there, now. The entire exchange was now strictly sex. There was a distance to him now that hadn’t been there before, like he was holding you at arm’s length emotionally, trying to avoid something like that happening again, like you’d spooked him or something. Any attempt you made to focus on him once again like you had before was immediately shut down. You’d eventually learned to stop trying.

Of course, he didn’t disappear entirely. If anything, you saw him _more_ now. He was still coming to you in your dreams while you were in bed, and he still made you feel...divine, each time. The difference was that he came to you now whenever you fell asleep, even if it was a quick nap, or an accidental doze--and you were strangely starting to doze off far more often than you used to.

Were you developing narcolepsy as well, now? What was going _on_ in your brain? Did medicine even have an _answer_ for what was happening to you? You’d seen two or three doctors already, and you still weren’t any closer to finding an answer.

And yet the dreams persisted, intensified, and came far more frequently...

* * *

_**(Two weeks ago)** _

Your heels ached, shoulders bunched up and tense, making you roll them instinctively and roll your head side to side to try and loosen up the tension as you trudged through your home, leaving a slight trail of clothes as you gathered your me time supplies on your way to the bathroom. A small pint of your favorite ice cream, a bottle of your favorite drink, wireless earbuds to play music in, and aches and pains bath salts poured into the steaming hot running water. Your supplies were gathered on a little table you pulled next to the bathtub before climbing inside, sinking into the hot and now scented water with a low moan, sinking into the dangerously full bathtub all the way up to your earlobes, stretching your legs out in front of you and letting the water splash across the afflicted areas.

It had been a rough day at work, and you were taking the time to treat yourself and unwind a bit, especially since you had another shift in about 18 hours.

After taking a few moments to simply enjoy the feeling of the tension leaving your tired muscles, you sat up properly in the tub, leaning back and grabbing your snacks to indulge in your treat to yourself. Your music was turned down low in your ears, loud enough you could hear it comfortably, but not excessively loud like you sometimes did when you were dancing around or getting in the zone while you did housework. The ice cream disappeared in what felt like seconds, and you got halfway through your drink before it started to sit forgotten on the nightstand in favor of soaking in the heat of the water again, aware that you were starting to sweat, steam covering up the mirrors, the only sound in the room the occasional ripple of water, which you couldn’t quite hear over the music in your ears.

You leaned your head back to rest on the rim of the tub behind your head, closed your eyes, took a deep breath, sank as far as you could into the water without submerging your headphones…

The water suddenly sloshed in disturbance, splashing over the edge as another leg appeared in the water beside you, your eyes shooting open to see Levi climbing into the tub with you like it was the most normal thing, eyes rising from where he was carefully and strategically climbing into the tub with you, up to your wide-eyed gaze.

His hand reached out to gently remove the earbud before you could, already reaching over for the other one as he started to speak.

“Don’t worry--I’ll make sure you don’t drown falling asleep in the tub,” he said with the slightest twitch upwards in his lips towards a smirk at his dark humor joke, taking the other earbud out of your ear and setting both on the nightstand as he settled closer to you, chest pressing up against yours, waist settling between your legs even though it took some maneuvering, your right leg now dangling out of the tub to spread you wide enough he could settle between your legs in the tight space. One of his hands reached just behind your head to grip the rim of the bathtub and hold him up, bringing him close enough to your face that he could plant a steamy kiss on your lips, his other hand slipping between the two of you to start rubbing and swirling around your clit and folds in the hot water, the relaxed state you had been in now proving advantageous not only for your unwind time after work, but for Levi’s attempt to loosen your body up for him.

Had you really fallen asleep in the bathtub? That was a new one for you, especially considering all the horror stories built up in your mind from that one story you heard as a child about a woman drowning in the bathtub after falling asleep.

Levi’s fingers slipped inside of you, stretching you out and making you moan lowly into his lips, water sloshing out of the tub as you both rocked into each other, and you felt his tail slipping around your back to help support you and hold you close to him, the tip curling back around to your front near your chest, floating lazily in the water and occasionally tickling your skin.

“There won’t be much time before you wake up...you don’t mind if I speed things up, do you?” he asked against your lips. His fingers were working you rather quickly, the speed he was trying to get you loose and ready for him causing a pleasant burn inside you.

“If it’s gonna be quick, at least leave me satisfied,” you murmured in response. The last thing you wanted was to wake up sexually frustrated having to do it yourself.

His fingers curled tighter around the edge of the bathtub, the hand stretching you open for him in the water disappearing long enough to guide himself to you. It was harder to do while you were submerged, considering the water would wash away that natural lubricant that made sliding inside you much easier. It was part of the reason why for once he had to guide himself in, why his hand shifted to your waist for added stability and leverage. He had to grind and thrust a little harder and more than normal to gradually bury himself inside you, swallowing your gasps and moans with his mouth as he pushed deeper inside you.

It also helped keep you from swallowing any of the water as it splashed out of the tub in torrents with every thrust, soaking most of your hair, splashing across your faces but not interrupting the kiss as he kept firmly locked with your lips. One of your hands gripped at his thigh to keep him pulled close to you, occasionally sliding a little higher to grip at his ass, while your other hand ran up his neck and twined into his slightly damp hair thanks to the steam and the splashing water, nails scratching lightly against the close shave of his undercut.

Once he was buried deep inside you, he didn’t dare pull out and go through the difficult entry again in the water. Instead, he ground his hips into yours, rocking his hips in more than a basic up and down motion to let his cock explore your insides, rubbing against your walls and stretching them out, rubbing against the sensitive spots he could reach as his kiss deepened.

The water was noticeably lessened by now with all your movements, and a few times he had to grab at the bathtub rim again as his grip slipped, your back pressed against the side of the tub as his chest pressed harder against yours.

It was a little uncomfortable, given the tight space, the way your leg had to dangle out of the tub, the hard surface of the tub in general, and the way he couldn’t pull out without risking some dry friction, but something about...his taste, or maybe the smell in the air between his natural scent and the relaxing scents of the salts you’d put in the water, or perhaps the way he made his cock hit the same sweet spots over and over once he realized where they were...something about it kept you excited, made the water suddenly feel cool against your flushed skin as he rocked you both towards a climax.

When your climax did hit, it was almost a relief, causing your body to loosen further and relaxation to seep through you from the orgasm flushing through your body. Levi kept himself buried deep inside you as your climaxes ran their course, his kiss heady and deep, making you feel drowsy, eyelids fluttering…

You accidentally snorted some of the water in the tub as your nose slipped below the water line, and you woke with a start, sputtering and trying to snort the water back out as it burned and made your eyes water, looking around in confusion at your silent bathroom once more. Your first concern, after realizing Levi was nowhere to be seen, was your headphones, which would have been submerged if you had slipped low enough to inhale water through your nose.

There were no headphones in your ear. They were resting unharmed and perfectly dry on the little table next to the bathtub, and the water level around you was much lower than it had been when you’d nodded off a few...however long ago.

Still coughing and sputtering, you pulled the plug and climbed out of the water that now felt lukewarm and unpleasant against your skin after that steamy dream. You wanted nothing more than to find some soft warm clothes and relax. Well, the relaxing part your time was up for--it was housework and dinner for you now, before you went to bed.

Climbing out of the tub, you almost slipped, discovering water splashed recklessly all over the floor, like half the tub had been emptied onto the floor while you’d fallen asleep.

Still shaky and in a rush to warm up, you didn’t pay it much mind at the time, thinking it was just a mess from your startled awake movements and your hasty exit out of the tub, not realizing it was too much water to have been displaced by those two simple movements.

You were too concerned grumbling under your breath because you had to stop and mop up the water with towels while you were starting to freeze before you could dash off to your bedroom to get fresh pajamas to wander the house in.

* * *

You had a thirty minute lunch break.

After finding it difficult to sleep the night before, and feeling groggy and unrested when you _did_ wake up, you were looking forward to a quick nap in your car instead of using it to actually eat. You were still fairly full after your breakfast this morning, so you were sure you could probably last until dinner if you skipped lunch. You needed sleep more than food right now, anyway.

Alarm set for twenty minutes, seat leaned back as far as it would go and doors locked, your coat draped over you like a poor excuse for a blanket, you closed your eyes with a weary sigh, feeling slightly giddy at the thought of a few moment’s rest.

You’d just started to feel the falling sensation of nodding off despite the unorthodox bed you’d made yourself when you began to feel it between your legs. The familiar sensation of fingers prodding, stroking, rubbing.

You should have known--falling asleep these days meant Levi would be there, even if it was for a few moments between shifts at work.

“Levi…” you grumbled, feeling those fingers already working your pants and panties off at the same time, or at least low enough to give him access. Your eyes were still closed, as if keeping them closed gave you a better chance at slipping into the dreamless sleep that had alluded you since this started.

“I’ll keep it quick,” he promised, his lips and teeth grazing along your thighs and pelvis, making you shudder and moan softly, especially when you felt his breath puffing softly against the entrance of your pussy. “Is that all right?” he murmured, already starting to part your folds to give his lips and tongue access.

_Fuck..._

Of course he was going to eat you out, the one sinful act that turned you to putty, that made your insides ache just at the thought. You’d kill for the sight of him between your legs, and if you just turned your head a little and opened your eyes.

His tongue dipped inside you, and your body trembled, breath catching as you opened your tired eyes to look down at him, the world around you hazy as soon as he locked eyes with you. You knew he was kneeling down between your legs, mouth locking around your labia as his tongue pushed deeper, making you squirm and moan slightly, hips rocking into his face. His eyes never left yours, though. The steel blue and grey burning intensely into you, watching your every move as if making sure you were responding the way he wanted to as the sound of him licking and sucking on his meal reached your ears, making you feel that lighthearted sense of quick arousal. He released your labia to suddenly wrap his lips around your clit, tongue flicking mercilessly against it the same time he sucked gently on it. Your breathing grew shallow as he alternated between your clit and your entrance, using his mouth alone to pleasure you, driving you quickly to an edge in what you thought might be record time.

It was like he was on a time limit. Like he was trying to see how hard and fast he could make you cum.

When you whimpered, your body giving a warning tense and shudder, Levi suddenly pulled away, causing you to groan in disappointment. You’d thought he’d been going for a quick orgasm, not--

He was crawling over you, hands placed carefully along your seat to avoid pressing down on you as he lined himself up, his hard cock pressing against your entrance and already leaking pre-cum. Had he been keeping his hands free to get himself ready at the same time?

You didn’t get long to dwell on his methods before he was pushing inside you, your wound up body accepting him gratefully while you moaned, feeling his loosened, unbuttoned jeans rubbing against your thighs with every thrust. One of his hands lifted your shirt so he could lower his head to your breast, doing something he hadn’t done in a while and letting his lips and hands play with your breasts and nipples while his cock thrusted into you, quickly filling you and causing the wet slap of skin on skin to fill the enclosed space of your car.

His grunts against the skin of your chest were quiet but still there, your body feeling unnaturally hot wherever he touched you, as if stirring you to further sensitivity that made you cum before you could even realize what was happening.

Were you really that easy to please when it came to him? It was like you were cumming on command at this point, like it was a trained response to his advances. It was a bit unfair.

Though, it helped that he tended to follow close after, like he was in a similar position.

Levi grunted far more audibly, muffling a low moan by wrapping his lips around one of your nipples while he rode out his own orgasm, hips bucking up deep into you a few times before he slowly pulled out, quietly cleaning himself up and making you both decent once again before you felt yourself slip into sleep for what felt like a few seconds.

You were woken up by your phone alarm going off, informing you that your time was up and you needed to get back to work.

At least he wasn’t ever ambitious in these daydream visits, keeping it to one and done so that you didn’t miss too much of what was happening in reality while you took these small day pleasure trips.

His timing could be a bit better, though. This was starting to tax your sleep and general feeling of being rested. If you couldn’t even close your eyes for a few moments without him showing up in an almost lucid dream to fuck you, your energy was about to evaporate.

* * *

_**(One Week Ago)** _

You just wanted to shut your brain off for a while. You were a couple doctor visits into trying to figure out what was happening to you, and work was killing you lately. You had more aches and pains than normal, Levi’s frequent visits were leaving you feeling filled and stretched all the time, as well as tired, even if it was in your dreams--like it was somehow disrupting your rest. It had been a rough day at work as well, and after all the rushing and trying to keep up with the awful pace of the day, you just wanted to be mindless for a while.

Maybe you should try to take some of your saved up vacation days to try and bounce back. You were slipping into a state of constant exhaustion, and people were noticing. Right now you could still function and manage despite it, but before long, you were certain you were going to crash and burn. Hopefully it would be on a day off, and not on a day you were supposed to work. You needed those paychecks.

Besides, you had more doctor’s visits coming up--more follow ups, more tests…

You sighed heavily, burying your face in the couch pillow as the sound of the TV turned into white noise. You weren’t supposed to be thinking right now, just watching mindless television in a semi-fetal position on the couch. You weren’t even interested in the show, honestly, it was just _there_ , making it hard to focus and starting to build a restless feeling inside you.

As if you’d summoned him, you felt a weight behind you, an arm draping over your middle and slowly moving up the center of your chest in a light rub, legs molding into a half-bent position along yours, pelvis pressed up against your ass, his breath tickling your neck.

Right now, though, you didn’t much mind. This was more ideal than recently. Hell, you were the one bored out of your mind and not wanting to think right now. But there was still that twinge of discomfort at the reminder of just how often he’d been coming to you recently. You were starting to burn out.

Not yet, but you were getting there

“Do you mind?” he asked in a murmur along the top curve of your ear, causing the hairs on the back of your neck to stand up.

“No,” you mumbled into the pillow, feeling his hand slowly start to slide under your clothes and undress you at the admission. “But this is starting to get a bit excessive, you know.”

He paused for a moment, your jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, shirt pulled up partially, his hand slipped between your skin and the fabric of your jeans and panties, paused just short of pushing them downwards.

“But right now?” he asked hesitantly, needing a bit of clarification after your comment.

“Go ahead. I don’t want to think right now. Could you just...make me forget some things?” you answered, your voice still muffled by the pillow, yet he seemed to understand every word you said.

“I can do that,” he answered in a surprisingly reassuring purr, pushing your pants and panties down to your knees and leaving it up to you to push them further down--which you did, kicking them to the edge of the couch. Once your legs were free, he grasped one of them and hooked it back behind his leg, spreading your legs open enough for him to have easy access. His hand slipped back under your shirt after that, fingers stretching wide to stroke across your chest--and not just against your breasts. His lips lazily trailed along your throat and neck, and his hips rocked against you from behind, causing his cock to rub against your ass and slide slightly between your cheeks, coming closer to your pussy inch by inch. Unexpectedly, you felt his tail drape over the exposed thigh of the leg he’d draped behind his, coming up to your exposed pussy and starting to rub against your folds with the thicker, more muscly part of his tail while the tip tickled your abdomen and thighs as it flicked between the two.

You moaned quietly, leaning your head back and towards him, inadvertently giving him more access to more of your throat, which he promptly took advantage of, lips and teeth grazing against your skin. “Just like that…”

His hand slid further up, appearing from beneath your collar and gripping lightly at your throat. "Are you still mine?" He whispered in your ear, his voice causing you to shudder, and you felt his cock start to rub against your pussy as well, his other hand holding your leg firmly in place hooked around his and out of the way.

"Yes…" you sighed, his thumb stroking along your pulse point in your throat.

"Can I still breed you?"

His cock was perfectly positioned to thrust up into you, and you whimpered at the feel and his words, knowing _well_ what came next.

"Yes, please," you whispered, moaning rather loudly when his tail shifted out of the way and his cock trusted up inside you in one sharp thrust. Not all the way, though. You were tighter than usually, especially considering the bit of prep he'd given you and how willing you were right now.

Levi grunted, thrusting a little harder to push further in, his other hand pulling your leg further back to open you wide.

"Someone needs a good stretching if they're going to be bred like my good little cockslut," he whispered in your ear. You hadn't realized how much you were missing the dirty talk until his words went right to your core and poured more heat in your belly.

As soon as he said it, you felt his tail start to slide in beside his cock. The resulting stretch from the double penetration as more and more of him pushed inside your pussy made you whimper and cry out, even as his tail opened you up and made it easier for his cock to slide in.

While his cock trusted in and out of you in an effortless pace thanks to how wide and wet you were quickly becoming, his tail pushed a little further into the places his cock couldn't reach, coiling inside you and rubbing against your sweet spots. You were a moaning mess, Levi's hand crawling a little higher to stick his fingers in your mouth, which you obediently began to suck, your pleased sounds now muffled by your efforts.

"You wanted to forget? I'll make you forget. You'll be my personal cum factory right now and tonight, and you can feed my hungry cock every sweet drop your pussy has to give. Deal?" You nodded, moaning against his fingers, which he pulled out with a growled, "I can't hear you!"

"Yes!" You gasped, breath catching as you felt him coax an orgasm from your body seconds after he put his fingers back in your mouth.

He didn't stop thrusting after you came--he continued his merciless pace with the double penetration until he came. At that point, he flipped you over so you were lying on your stomach, repositioning your legs so he could continue taking you, cumming what should have been impossibly two more times inside you from that position as your body started to struggle to prove him the orgasms from you that he thought.

You certainly forgot, though. You forgot everything in those moments, except when he turned you over a third time to take you again, lips locking with yours in that kiss that seemed to pull at your soul, lighting a fire inside your body that seemed to accelerate your recovery and squeeze out a few last orgasms from your drained body, his eyes locked with yours the whole time your body felt aflame, flickering between the steel blue and the black and gold.

With the last orgasm, your mind went white, memory of the whole thing going hazy, and you barely managed to stagger off the couch and to bed before slipping into a deep sleep, where he was waiting for you amid the black silks to continue like he'd promised, where there were no limitations to stop the two of you from going literally all night.

* * *

The exhaustion was officially impacting your daily life. Your friends were the first to notice that you were acting completely drained all the time, asking if you were getting enough sleep. You’d simply snorted and gave the wry reply of too much sleep and tried to brush it off.

But then your coworkers started noticing. You were slowing down, you ached and hurt more often and much easier, you made more mistakes. Then your boss noticed, when it had gotten so bad that they pulled you aside for a discussion about your performance and to ask what was going on.

At that point, you had to come clean that you had some medical issues going on, and that you were seeing some doctors trying to figure out what was wrong and how to fix it.

That was how you ended up with a medical leave while your doctor’s visits continued--though it would only last so long before they would have to let you go.

On one of the nights that you didn’t have a doctor’s appointment, however, some of your friends had scheduled a night off so that all of you could go out. It was a sweet gesture, an attempt to get your mind off of whatever was happening with you and the doctor’s visits, plus now the threat of possibly losing your job if you couldn’t figure out what was wrong with you and do something to help you work like you used to again. There were a lot of stressors right now, and the night out was meant to help get your mind off them. Dinner, a movie, some clubbing if you felt up to it by the end of the night. Which you did. Dinner had been great, the movie was good--it wasn’t one that was going to end up on your list of favorites, but it was still good--and you weren’t feeling particularly exhausted at the moment. You felt rather at ease, and were still up to some fun.

So, you’d all gone to a local nightclub based on majority vote, all of you sticking close together and keeping an eye on one another for safety, moving in pairs, but for the majority, enjoying your night with loud music and each other’s company.

At one point, you decided to duck away to go to the bathroom. You paired up with one of your friends to go for safety, but upon arriving, it was a single bathroom, so she waited outside while you went about your business inside.

The music was more muted in here, oddly enough, and it was a little more peaceful. You hummed the lyrics of the song playing in the nightclub to yourself as you washed your hands, keeping your eyes down on the bubbles that lathered across your skin before watching them disappear down the drain, looking up to grab one of the paper towels from the dispenser next to you.

In the mirror, you saw someone standing behind you--no, not just someone, Levi.

Whether he was familiar to you or not, it was still extremely unexpected, considering you were alone in a locked room, and you whipped around with a startled scream that was quickly cut off by his hand over your mouth before it could reach a volume that could be heard outside by your friend.

Deep inside you, there was a twinge of fear as your mind started to race with questions at seeing him tangibly in front of you. Had you fallen asleep? No, you couldn't have, there was no moment for you to doze off, this had to be real. If it was real, how the hell had he gotten inside? The door was locked, your friend was outside the door, how else--?

What did he intend to do now that he was here?

The terrifying questions swirled up inside you as Levi pushed you back against the wall--firmly, but still gently, with his hand still over your mouth to keep you from crying out.

"Calm down, it's just me," he said soothingly, holding your wide eyed gaze. "It's okay…"

You felt your body start to relax at his words, the fear suddenly lying draining away as you leaned in towards him, his hand pulling away from your mouth once it was clear you weren't going to scream again.

Of course it was okay. He'd been visiting you for how long now? Almost two months? And his visits always consisted of one thing, and it was never intentionally harmful considering the deal between you two had been for him to pleasure you.

Levi picked you up, setting you down on the sink counter with his hands on either side of your waist, watching you and your reactions intently. You were looking around at the small one person bathroom with a slight frown before turning your attention back to his hypnotic gaze.

"I have to be dreaming, if I'm seeing you...Did I really fall asleep _here_?" You asked, feeling Levi's fingers grip your chin lightly, thumb brushing against your lips as he held your gaze, appearing to debate his answer.

"Yes," he eventually said. His other hand removed itself from your side as he pressed closer, standing between your legs and undoing the button and zipper on his pants. "May I?" He asked in a low murmur, pausing just short of pulling himself out.

You nodded hesitantly, even as a thrill went through you. You'd always wanted to be daring enough to try public sex at least once. Though, if you were asleep, did this really count? You probably should have said no, with the way these escapades were affecting your daily life, but whenever he was standing in front of, his eyes locked with yours, making your body feel hot and needy and pulling you in with just his eyes, turning you to putty in his hands…

You couldn't say no. Not that you'd tried to.

Besides, this approach was...different. He seemed a little softer than he had been recently. Recently it had been fuck after fuck, just pounding and pouring into you, filling you with his seed, draining you of your already low reserves of energy in the process. Rough sex, quick sex, quick hits in the day to unleash his cock inside you at least once, and rough long nights where he experimented more and tried things out with you to keep things interesting, but the sex went on much, much longer, with more loads dumped in your pussy than you'd thought possible, physically. But of course, they were dreams. Levi could cum inside you as much as he wanted in dreams, there were no physical limits.

Now he seemed to be taking his time, his advances careful and thought out, patient and well placed. He wasn't trying to stimulate you first for once--he'd pulled his cock out of his pants and was now rubbing himself to get himself worked up, gaze roaming over your body as he reached back to pull a small bottle of travel sized like out of his back pocket and add it onto his dick, making his cock glisten and a wet sound start to fill the bathroom.

Wait...had you ever seen him use lube before in your dreams?

You reached out towards his cock, replacing his hand with your own and starting to work him beneath your fingers, Levi moaning softly against your touch and thrusting slowly into your hand as he reached behind you to turn on the water and wash his hand of the lube as best as he could.

It didn't take too much to get him hard and ready to enter you, going from giving him a quick hand job to get him hard to teasing and playing with his cock while you waited for him, watching the precum leaking from his cock wet your fingers as you teased his tip. Levi was undoing your pants and panties, getting them to shimmy down against the hard sink surface and fall into a bunch at your ankles, considering your shoes were still on. Once the clothes weren't a problem anymore, he came closer, your hand removed from his cock as it started to press against your entrance experimentally. You were a little wet, but this was going to burn some if he was going to just press inside you now like this.

As if to assume your concerns, one of his hands dipped between your legs, playing idly with your clit and folds between the rubbing along your entrance that his cock was doing. At the same time, he leaned it--you thought to kiss you like he sometimes did, but his head angled at the last moment, and he started kissing and nibbling along your neck and jaw.

"I've been rough with you recently, haven't I?" He asked in a low murmur, lips moving against your ear. "I'll be more gentle tonight, so you can rest," he promised, and with that, he finally pushed inside you, little at a time. It was still a burning stretch, though the lube made it easier, Levi grunting slightly and letting out lewd little exhales against your skin as he pushed deeper and deeper. And, once he managed to bury himself all the way inside you, he started his thrusting in and out.

Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, the sensation somehow feeling _new_ and _delicious_ despite the simplicity of what the two of you were doing. Levi continued to lather your throat with attention, though you noticed he wasn't marking you this time, maybe as part of his promise to be gentler with you tonight. Levi continued his thrusts inside you, and you arched against him, head thrown back, ass sliding closer to the edge of the counter and him, pushing him deeper inside you as you let out a deep moan.

Why did this feel so good?

"That's a good girl...that's it...cum for me, next. Just one small orgasm. Come on...we're almost there. Climax with me," Levi encouraged you, switching to praise for once instead of pure dirty talk and some degradation. It worked, though, shudders and tingles going through your whole body as you felt yourself pulled to an orgasm, cumming not long before Levi and feeling a bit of a leak along your inner thighs.

Levi started to pull out and away, but you stopped him, gripping to his shirt sleeve before he could pull all the way out. 'Wait, wait--again. Please."

"I'm trying to be gentle with you," Levi said cautiously after a moment's pause.

"I know, but it...it feels so good...and so different...just one more--I have one more in me," you pleaded, pulling him closer again by the sleeve and feeling his cock slipping back inside you from the proximity. Levi glanced at the door, then back at your needy expression.

"All right, one more," he relented, wrapping his arms under your ass to pick you up, causing you to slide further onto his cock in the process before he had you squeeze his waist with your knees and thighs--you couldn't wrap your legs around him considering your shoes kept your panties and pants from sliding entirely off. He pressed your back up against the wall to help support you, sliding you down enough that you were more accessible but you weren't going to slide free and fall to the floor in the middle of sex.

Once he had you in place, chest pressed against yours for some added stability, he started to thrust up into you, your body still sensitive from the last orgasm. Which meant it wouldn't take long, but it was still going to feel amazing.

Between his grunts and your moans, it was easy to tune out the sound of the club outside the bathroom, your fingers digging into his back as your body shuddered where it was trapped between him and the wall.

"Y/N? Are you okay in there? It's been a while…"

Your friend's voice was unexpected, and almost pulled you out of the moment entirely, except for the fact that Levi gave a sharp thrust that made you whimper and any attempt at a reply cut off.

"What's some public sex without a little risk?" He murmured against your ear, and you felt his words go straight to your core, warmth pooling and threatening to spill over with how close you already were.

You'd lost your voice for a moment, and your friend knocked on the door. Levi kept thrusting though, unbothered, like discovery wasn't going to stop him.

"Are you going to answer her? Before she gets security to unlock the door and catch us?" Levi asked in a challenge, even as he picked up the pace and made it harder for you to answer.

But you had to before she could interrupt further, like he said.

"I'm okay!" You called back quickly as Levi was pulling out, biting down on your moan as he thrust back inside, his teeth nibbling at your collar. "Just give me...a few minutes," you hurried to say, mouth falling open in a soundless gasp as you leaned your head back, so close to the edge.

"Minutes? Are you planning on asking for more?" Levi asked. He had a point, you were seconds away from falling apart under him.

"Keep going," you gasped in response, not about to be left hanging right here. He chuckled slightly at your curt response, but obeyed, continuing to thrust up into you. You knew his pace could be much more punishing, which just further confirmed that he was being careful with you. Though this definitely provided more of a build up with a delicious pay off.

With a few more thrusts, Levi pulled another orgasm from you, a small whimper escaping your lips as you went limp around him and he had to hold you up, your breathing shallow.

"That's enough for now--you still have your evening to enjoy," Levi said before you could ask for one more, carrying you over to the sink and using the water and paper towels to clean you and himself up while you were catching your breath. Once you were fully clothed again and he'd tucked himself away, he threaded his fingers through your hair on either side, holding your gaze intently. "Besides...I'll be back tonight," he said in a low voice.

The next thing you knew you were sitting on your knees on the floor with a nasty head rush, vision coming slowly back from a full back, your hand leaning back to catch yourself on the cold floor. Disorientation and confusion seeped through your whole body, a hand on your head to try and stop the room from spinning, even as you realized that familiar after-sex feeling you had from your dreams felt far more real and tangible than ever before.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

_**(Present)** _

Yet another doctor’s appointment.

You had more symptoms to give them this time, though you were pretty sure it wasn’t from whatever was afflicting you. If anything, it was a result of the exhaustion you were dealing with. Your physical health had started to plummet as well, and you were getting sick more often. Nothing serious that required hospital stays, but you were waking up with aches and pains beyond what was caused from the sex in your dreams. You also had headaches, lethargy and no energy, and you were even starting to get nauseous, throwing up and having problems stomaching some food…

Most of it was in the mornings, but it didn’t get much better the further into the day it got.

Not only was your physical health being affected, but at this point, the uncertainty of what was happening was starting to scare you as well as the apparent increase in these sexual dreams, despite Levi’s occasional reassurances. Obviously it hadn’t scared you right away, especially since it seemed as soon as you started to actually become _fearful_ , the dreams would mellow. Some of that distance between yourself and Levi would melt away in favor of reassurance, luring you back into a false sense of security before you were back in the hospital, back to discussing what was _wrong_ with you, reminded of the series of visits trying to diagnose your strange condition with no luck.

Until, today, it reached an abrupt and impossible revelation with something they hadn’t even been testing for, to your knowledge.

Everything you thought you’d known, upended. All the dreams, both night and day, Levi’s visits, your struggle with how real it always seemed despite the fact they were almost always clearly dreams, everything simply...stopped, with two simple words from your most recent doctor.

“You’re pregnant.”


	5. The Reality, Faced Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so…this is a very heavy chapter (And the next chapter will be heavy as well). There’s a lot going on, some sensitive topics, triggery topics, and I approached them the best that I could.
> 
> Normally, I don't include the Tumblr Warnings List at the beginning of my AO3 updates, but because there's some HEAVY ANGST AND HEAVY TOPICS, I'm gonna list them right here ahead of time. And yes, some of them are very spoilery:
> 
> (All right, this is a big list…) Pregnancy, Unplanned/Unwanted Pregnancy, Depression, Fear, Stress, Loneliness, Abandonment, Mental Breakdowns, HEAVY ANGST, No Comfort, Mentions of Past Sexual Acts, (SPOILER, But I don’t dare to NOT tag this) Near-Abortion (Let me add to this warning, that I personally believe it’s an option that should be available to those who want it, this isn’t meant to be anti-abortion, its just what this particular character decided. I wasn’t intending this part to be any kind of political commentary, the character just decided that it /wasn’t/ for her and that she didn’t almost do it because it was what she wanted, but out of fear), (SPOILER but I don’t dare to NOT tag this) Child Death/Unborn Child Death, Grief, Loss

**_*Reader’s POV*_ **

“I’m…I’m sorry?”

“You’re pregnant. We did a test with the blood we took to test out some of our theories about what you’ve been sick with, and it came back positive. And blood tests in the lab are f are far more accurate than any over the counter test, so–“

"No, no, no, no. No! No, that’s im _possible_ , I haven’t had sex outside my dreams in _months_ , not even a quick hookup, it’s _literally_ impossible,” you said frantically, getting to your feet and starting to pace. No, there was no _way_ you were pregnant, it was _impossible_!

They were just _dreams_!

“You are. If your sexsomnia theory does have substance to it, then you might have slept with someone without realizing it. Whatever the case may be, it doesn’t change the fact that you _are_.”

“I’m not pregnant!” You yelled at him, feeling panic start to kick in.

You couldn’t be. Not only was it impossible, you couldn’t afford to be–you were a single working woman who barely got by as it was, you couldn’t work a kid into the mix!

The doctor seemed to be taking your meltdown in stride, especially considering you came in here to talk about your trouble sleeping and were instead being told you had a baby growing inside you. He rolled over to the counter and scrawled something down on a paper, handing it over to you as he spoke.

“Well, if you need confirmation, I suggest Dr. Salazar. She’s very good at what she does, she can give you visual confirmation, tell you how far along, answer any of your questions, including safe options to…opt out, if you choose to, given the…circumstances. She’s worked with a lot of single mothers and unexpected pregnancies.”

“Why did you even test for pregnancy, you asked me about sexual activity and everything the first time I came in,” you croaked, feeling somehow detached from your body as you spoke through it.

“A hunch, actually. Maybe one that came around from your recent symptoms. Some of them sounded like pregnancy symptoms,” he told you patiently. “Besides that, the tests came back negative, like I said. Whatever these dreams of yours were, or are, I’m afraid I can’t help you. I don’t have any more ideas.”

“You're not the first doctor to tell me that,” you said shakily, burying your face in your hands.

“Take all the time you need to process the news. Just be sure to check out with the nurse when you leave,” he said softly before getting up from his chair and leaving you alone in the room.

Pregnant?

How the hell could you possibly be pregnant?

You hadn’t had sex since…well, long before you started having your dreams of Levi.

Levi…

_I will see your belly swell with my child. I’ll make sure of it. I’ll come again and again until it does._

All those dreams, the toe curling pleasure, his hands running across your belly, how he always came inside you, filled you until you oozed, how many times he talked about how he was going to _breed_ you.

Your breaths were coming sharp and fast, and you were on the edge of having a full breakdown, hysterical sobs starting to break through as you struggled with what was real and possible with what you’d thought was illusion and impossible.

No. You didn’t care what the doctor said, it wasn’t possible. You weren’t pregnant. It was impossible. If it was real, then it meant those dreams were real, because it was the only thing you could think of for how, even if it was impossible. It was the only ‘place’ and the only 'person’ you’d had sex with. And if they were real, you were afraid of what that meant for you, what that meant for your sense of reality.

You weren’t pregnant.

You left without taking the paper with the doctor’s name and contact information with you, trying to run from the conversation in the exam room.

* * *

That night was the first night Levi didn’t come to you in your dreams. Nor the next night, or the night after that. It was like…he’d never been there to begin with. And you didn’t know _why_ these dreams had suddenly stopped.

Not even a whisper, or a flash of a face in your peripherals you thought was him. He just…vanished from your mind entirely.

Except for the overwhelming thoughts of what happened, what if you were pregnant, what if it was somehow his?

You tried to ignore the thoughts. Tried to ignore the news the doctor had falsely given you. Tried to hold your world together with scotch tape as you went back to work claiming your mysterious illness was fixed and you were cleared to work again. Sleeping without those dreams was weird, and a part of you strangely missed those heated nights that had pushed you beyond what you had thought physically capable.

But that piece was small compared to the part of you that was afraid, and desperately trying to ignore the weight that pressed in on you when you let your mind wander for a split second. The what ifs were cloying, suffocating, and you felt like you were drowning in slow motion with no one around to see.

Now that the doctor had pointed it out, and you had adequate rest, the symptoms got harder to brush off and ignore. Your morning sickness and nausea continued. Your breasts were sore, and your fatigue continued–though not at the level it had been at when Levi still came to you in dreams. You would find yourself lying on the couch or on your bed after a long day at work, a hand splayed over your stomach and mindlessly rubbing across the smooth surface as the what ifs came back so strongly you thought you would be physically ill, the worry and fear too much to bear.

But you stubbornly refused. You tried to ignore it all.

Until one day it seemed something refused to let you ignore it any longer.

Two weeks after you’d seen the doctor, you came home exhausted after a double shift, dropping everything at the door after locking it behind you, and slowly stripping down on your way to the bathroom, staggering steps steadied by a hand on the wall as you tried to ignore the throbbing in your feet. All you could think of was the soothing bubble bath you were about to draw up for yourself, imagining how it would relax your muscles, soothe the pains plaguing your body…

You opened the bathroom door, shut it with a sigh and leaned against the door for a few moments before straightening, looking at the sink counter to grab your aches and pains salts, and glanced up at the mirror with a sudden scream, the plastic bottle slipping from your grip.

The paper the doctor had tried to give you, that you’d left behind at the office with the name and number for Dr. Salazar, was taped to the center of your bathroom mirror.

Racing out of your bathroom on shaking legs with your heart pounding in your ears, you threw on the shirt you’d left abandoned in the hall and checked every door, every window, looking for some kind of sign of forced entry. There was nothing, not so much as chipped paint on the wood. Just a pristine house and that note from two weeks ago taped inexplicably to your mirror.

That was the moment you started to cave, in more ways than one. You leaned against the nearest wall and sank to the floor, crying out your fear and confusion for a solid hour, hour and a half before something prompted you to get off the floor, crawl up the stairs with your cell phone in hand, and dial the number on the paper as you sat on the freezing tile floor with your back pressed against the wall, staring up at the paper like it was a death threat.

“This is Doctor Salazar’s office, may I ask who’s calling?”

“This is…Um…Y/N L/N…I-I got a referral from Doctor Hallaway about two weeks ago. I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment,” you said in a shaking voice, uncaring of what the voice on the other side thought. You couldn’t take this anymore. You needed to know if the pregnancy was real. You needed something tangible outside of Hallaway’s tests that would show you the unavoidable truth.

* * *

**_(One Week Later)_ **

“You are pregnant. It’s undeniable. I ran more than one test like you asked, but if you would like, I believe you may be far enough along by now that an ultrasound might be able to give you the concrete evidence you need. It could even get you some answers that might help with the acceptance process. I’m ready to do an ultrasound if you want one, but if you don’t, that’s fine, too. You can go ahead and leave if that’s what you want and come back whenever you’re ready.”

Dr. Anita Salazar was an honestly amazing doctor from what you’d seen so far. From the moment you’d entered the same room as her, she had spoken softly, reassuring, and had taken you at face value, believing as much of what you told her as she could as reality and making sure you were comfortable every step of the way, that the whole process was going through on your terms.

It was the first time you felt in control since Levi appeared in your dreams.

At least, until she delivered the news. Again. And once more, your mind started to rail, lips puckering like you were holding back vomit so convincingly she held out the trash can for you with worry on her face. You were shaking your head avidly, feeling like you would either throw up or cry.

“No, it’s not _possible_ , I…” You let out another sob, a hand running through your hair as tears threatened to take over.

Dr. Salazar put a comforting hand on your knee. “I know it all seems impossible, but it’s real. I checked. And running from it isn’t going to do you or the baby any good at this point–it’s only going to hurt you both. If you need something physical you can see to at least accept the reality of your pregnancy, we can do the ultrasound, and then we can start talking next steps from there.”

“Okay…” you whispered out, not looking at her as you suddenly found yourself paralyzed with fear at the thought you were about to be faced with undeniable proof.

Dr. Salazar patted your knee gently, then got up to leave the room and get the ultrasound machine, also allowing you a few moments to compose yourself. With great effort, you managed to rub the tears from your eyes with shaking hands, taking a few deep breaths and looking around with a panicky gaze at the now empty room.

Once, you might have said you wanted kids, eventually, once you settled down with someone. Now, you were terrified, and the empty space beside you was burning you, making that sense of being all alone grow sharper in your heart and making this whole experience that much more terrifying.

Dr. Salazar came inside with the ultrasound machine in tow, wheeling it over to the exam table you were on as well as the rolling stool, sitting down and starting to apply the gel to the sensor part of the machine. “I’m going to ask you to lift your shirt, and I’m going to put a little bit of gel on your belly–it’ll be cold, but you’ll adjust,” she promised you, waiting until you’d lifted your shirt to do just that. “Now…let’s see what we can see here…”

The sensor started to gently move around your belly, and despite how afraid you were right now, how alone and violated you felt as you lay there, you couldn’t tear your eyes from the screen. You didn’t understand what you were seeing in black and white, but Dr. Salazar did, and when the sensor suddenly stopped moving on your belly, you held your breath.

“There we are–you see that? I believe…that is a heartbeat. They can be a bit tricky to spot early on, but that would be where you’re…oh.”

“Oh, what’s oh?” you asked in a shaking voice, frustrated that just as she was about to point to the screen to show you the physical proof she paused.

“There’s…let me just make sure…oh my…”

The wand kept moving across your belly, and none of the images on the screen made sense to you, but she was sure talking like something big was happening, yet she was leaving you out of the loop and you were ready to scream at her between the stress you already had and the stress she was further inducing.

“Yep, I’m seeing that right. I’m counting three heartbeats.”

“Three?” you echoed weakly.

“Mhm. Right here…” she moved the wand a little more each time she pointed out the spot on the screen where she was seeing these little heartbeats, letting you see each individual one. “Here…and right here. You’re having triplets.”

A strangled noise made it out of your throat, and you dropped your head back onto the table, feeling dizzy, like you might pass out. You went from avidly denying that you were even pregnant, to now you were being told you were going to have triplets.

No, that wasn’t even the most earth shattering part of this.

You _were_ pregnant.

And the only person you’d had sex with had been in your dreams.

Which meant somehow…despite every logical part of your brain screaming no…Levi had succeeded in what he told you he would do, that you hadn’t believed because it had all _just been dreams_. But somehow…somehow…he’d impregnated you.

Your dream mystery guy had bred you like he’d promised he would, in what you had thought had only been a kinky part of your brain manifesting some subconscious desire to be a mother. He’d somehow put three babies inside you.

If you’d known that was what he was doing…

Fuck, had that been his goal all along? This, right here?

You were going to be sick…Your vision was turning black around the edges, like you were about to faint. At least you were already lying down.

But no, it was still impossible for you to get pregnant through _dreams_.

So…what about those dreams that had seemed so real, dreams you couldn’t even remember falling asleep for, or you doubted you’d even woken up? What about the bathtub, when your earbuds had been on the stool next to you, or the couch, when he fucked you with that show running in the background with every detail still making it through to you, continuing uninterrupted when you ‘woke up?’ Or what about the biggest one of all–that quick fuck in the bathroom where you supposedly collapsed asleep in the middle of the room even though there had been no flaw, no hitch, no actual break in reality until he’d looked at you and convinced you otherwise, the one that had felt so much more real than you’d known what to do with? What if some of them…weren’t dreams?

You didn’t know what idea was more terrifying, and it only made you feel even more faint.

“…Ms. L/N, are you still with me?”

“I…can you tell how far along I am?” you answered in a weak voice, head still swimming and threatening to pull you under, even as you struggled to get a bit more of an answer.

“Well, judging by the length of the fetus’s, I would wager you’re about six, _maybe_ seven weeks along?”

Before those realistic dreams, then. In fact, it sounded closer to when you’d decided to focus on him that one night.

Of course, the next night he had tied you down and bred you quite literally all night as if to re-establish your relationship was just sex as a reaction to the more intimate feeling you’d started to bring to the whole exchange.

Or rather, that he was just trying to impregnate you, as you now knew.

Tears were slipping out of your eyes, feeling violated and used even though you’d given him permission to fuck you practically every night, you’d let him do this to you, but at the same time, you hadn’t truly known, you hadn’t understood what it was going to amount to because you hadn’t known it would be possible. You were alone, which this reveal made hurt so much more because that meant that as soon as you _were_ pregnant, he disappeared, abandoned you here, left you to face all of this alone, and you had _no way_ of reaching out to him because he’d come to _you_ in _your_ dreams. You were afraid, because you thought of what this implied, this unnatural impregnation, mind going wild with so many thoughts and theories, remembering the exact moment you’d wondered if he was even human.

Shit, you really were going to be sick.

And underneath it all, as if to add to the confusion and tumult inside you…there was the smallest spark of wonder and awe, the smallest inkling that wanted you to touch your belly and marvel that you had three babies growing inside you. Yes, maybe half of them was…but the other half was you. They were yours, too.

But at the moment, that feeling, those thoughts, were crushed beneath the weight of the fear and panic and violation, tears slipping past your eyes as you tried to muffle any noise by covering your mouth with your hand.

Dr. Salazar seemed to notice your predicament, and she very quietly put away the machine when she was done, wiping up the leftover gel on your belly by herself and gently tugging your shirt down, giving you a few minutes to cry it out before she spoke in a very somber and gentle tone.

“I think you should go to a therapist that specializes in pregnancies and birthing concerns. I know a few I can refer you to that have helped expecting mothers in various, difficult situations. At the very least, it might help you work through what you’re dealing with, and help you come to a decision about the pregnancy. Because right now, you’re in pain, and you’re scared, just as much as you’re going through the realization of motherhood that you might have meant to be joyous. I think it would help if you had someone to talk to about what’s happening. Sort through what you’re going through, and then schedule another meeting with me when you’ve come to a decision about what you want to do going forward.”

Some part of you was grateful she had the tact not to offer a congratulations, that she’d thought to look at you and see how you were reacting before deciding how to proceed. When you didn’t respond to her suggestion, she simply wrote down the information she was offering on a notepad and left the paper on your purse, which was sitting on a chair by the door. After that, she left to give you your privacy.

A moment meant to be beautiful and heartwarming, crushed by the horror of the earth shattering reality it caused to crash into your world and obliterate everything you knew into dust.

* * *

This time you actively looked into the names you were given. There were three, all of them female, all in the general area. You hadn’t contacted anyone yet, though–you were stuck in an in between, still struggling to accept your reality, though part of you knew it might help if you went to see someone about it. Maybe you were still trying to deny the reality.

 _Triplets_.

And a father who impregnated you on purpose through _dreams_ and then just _vanished_ as soon as you were given the news.

You let the paper sit untouched by your computer for three days before, once again, after you got home from work, you went over to the computer, intending to google some information and questions about what to do next. As you sat down in front of the computer, you glanced over at the paper with the three names.

One of them was circled.

This time, it didn’t freak you out so much. You just furrowed your brows, trying to remember if you’d circled the one that looked the most promising to you the last time you looked at it all.

Picking up the notepad, you turned the paper around in your fingers, feeling those darker thoughts swimming in your head, the complete loss and fear you’d been trying to keep at bay pressing in undaunted, your breath catching.

You needed help. You really did, before something terrible happened–just what that was, you weren’t sure. You weren’t even sure if the terrible thing would be an outside source or something resulting from your own mental state. And help was being offered freely to you. So you could keep falling down the bottomless hole you suddenly found yourself in, or you could reach out and hope there really was someone there to catch you.

Fingers shaking and a lump in your throat, you dialed the number under the circled name, and made yet another appointment.

* * *

The first appointment you made was mostly to update your therapist, Dr. Wanda Weiss, on the situation you were in and what parts about your pregnancy you were struggling with. You didn’t give her explicit details, and part of you was still afraid that you were going to get called crazy and locked up if you kept insisting there was no father to your children, or that the only possible father was a man you’d met in your dreams. You instead simply told her about how you’d been going to a doctor to try and solve what was happening because of overly sexual and intensely consistent dreams that was starting to impact your day to day life. How you hadn’t been sexually active, but a couple months into these dreams, you were told that you were pregnant, and you have no explanation besides an impossible one that your mystery dream man is the father, which was physically impossible. Not only were you pregnant, you were pregnant with triplets. Three babies.

And you did at least give her enough information that she would be aware of the terror and the violation that you were also experiencing with the thought of your mystery man being the father, outside of it being impossible, by informing her that a breeding kink was a common theme, every night, he was trying to get you pregnant–not that you’d thought anything of it because they were _dreams_ , before you _actually_ ended up pregnant.

After unloading the situation onto her, which took two sessions, when you found out that you were having difficulty getting it out in the open during the first session, she sat you down to work through what you needed to do next.

Because, as everyone kept saying, whether you were able to accept the reality of it or not, it _was_ your reality, and as long as these babies were growing inside you, you needed to take care of them.

So, Dr. Weiss patiently walked you through a plan of what you were supposed to be doing to take care of yourself, including scheduling another appointment with Dr. Salazar so she could help you with the medical part of the process. Dr. Weiss was here to make sure you were still taking care of _yourself_.

And part of that process was facing your reality, and working on coming to a decision about what you were going to do about your situation.

By the time you had the third session, where you discussed these things, you had physical evidence on your body, not just the grainy black and white images on an ultrasound you couldn’t understand outside of what someone told you. Considering you were pregnant with three, you started showing a little early, and you officially had a baby bump.

“Has the fact that you’re showing changed how you view anything?” Dr. Weiss asked after you’d informed her you could feel the bump this morning. Your hand slid subconsciously over your abdomen as she spoke, nodding nervously.

“If anything, it just makes everything scarier. Cause it’s…”

“Real. You’ve reached the point you can’t deny it, now,” Dr. Weiss finished for you, her tone patient and quiet. “Do you think you’re ready to talk about your options now, then?”

You nodded shakily. “I, um…I don’t think I’ve gotten to the point to process that much, but…yeah, I think I can at least be walked through them.”

Dr. Weiss nodded, sitting forward in her seat across from you with one palm splayed out in front of her, the fingers of her other hand tracing along her palm and other fingers as she spoke in careful, measured tones, making sure you understood everything she was saying.

“Well, we can narrow it down to three options on how you can proceed. There’s the obvious, that you’ve already mentioned when you were talking about your fears of not being ready or in a stable enough point of your life for this–going through with the pregnancy, keeping the babies, becoming a mother. There’s adoption, if you feel you want to go through the pregnancy, but you’re not ready to go through with becoming a mother after they’re born, especially considering the fact that there’s three. And then there’s abortion, to stop the pregnancy before it progresses any further. Normally, I’d approach the last option more sensitively, because it can be a heavy decision for expectant mothers, and some people it is against their beliefs, but…given the situation you’ve described to me, the distress that you’re in, the pain you’re suffering…I think it’s an option that deserves just as much consideration as the others. You don’t _have_ to go through with this pregnancy. It might not have been your choice to become pregnant, but it _can_ be your choice whether to continue with the pregnancy or stop it.”

You swallowed thickly at the options she gave you. You were not ready for children–nothing about your life was stable, or had enough time or room for _three children_. At this point, motherhood wasn’t in the picture for you. Adoption might be a legitimate option–maybe further down the line, when you were ready for kids, you could reconnect, if you wanted to? Though, you weren’t so sure that would be fair to them. It would be like deciding you didn’t want to deal with the hard stuff, but you wanted to be there for the good stuff…right? At least, that’s how you were worried it might seem.

Not to mention, like she’d said, the way this pregnancy was going, there was a legitimate third option. The distress, the suffering, the fear, the uncertainty, going through it all alone, the fact that it hadn’t _truly_ been your choice from the start…the fact that your life suddenly didn’t seem your own, like it had somehow been taken from you, was terrifying.

But could you do it?

Maybe if the pregnancy was simply two lines on a stick, if you hadn’t known there was _three of them_ , if you hadn’t been shown their little heartbeats on a monitor, if you couldn’t feel the bump on your belly…

But you _were terrified_. You were suffocating over here, and you were isolated. You could make it all stop with just a little prescription, opt out of this nightmare before it developed any further.

There were tears in your eyes as you asked her, very softly…

“How would I go about getting an abortion pill?”

* * *

Dr. Weiss had stressed that you needed to be sure that this was what you wanted before you went through with anything. Honestly, when you asked her for information on your third option, all you could think about was how scared you were, of all the dark parts of this entire situation that still lurked in your mind, parts you dared not think about because you didn’t think you could handle them without mentally breaking.

And that fear was driving you forward. Through the Planned Parenthood clinic, through the appointment, the tests, the serious discussion about what this meant and how there wouldn’t be any taking it back, that you needed to be sure. It drove you all the way to where you were now, standing in your locked apartment–your locked _bathroom_ –staring at your tired face in the mirror, at the haunted look in your eyes, your disheveled appearance.

The bottle with the pills was directly in front of you, sitting center between your hands as your gaze shifted to staring intently at it, knowing this was a moment of truth for you. Were you really going to do this? Now that it was just you and the silence of your bathroom, now that you had the tool to end the pregnancy here and now, were you going to follow through on the action your fear had led you through so far?

Your trembling hands opened the bottle with more difficulty than you wanted to admit, palms rubbed red from the times your hands slipped on the safety top before you shook out far too many, some spilling down the sink drain as you cursed in a hoarse voice, trying to put the excess still in your hand back into the bottle.

Your eyes were burning with tears, though you didn’t know if it was relief that the fear was almost over, or something else. Staring at the pills in your palm, you tried to get yourself to bring them to your lips. But you kept staring at the two little pills, the two that looked like three with how your vision was going blurry as you hiccupped through a sob.

Again, maybe this would have been easier if there was only one, as horrible as the thought made you feel. Maybe if you had been thinking of them as fetuses, or anything _other_ than babies, as you’d been thinking of them all this time. Babies browning inside you, babies you’d seen the heartbeat of. You knew there was an entire debate over when a fetus became a baby but something inside you kept whispering that you were going to take three potential lives with those little pills.

Was this what you _really_ wanted?

Or were you just acting on fear from the situation, not on a true desire of if you wanted these babies or not?

Maybe that’s what it boiled down to, before you should have even considered your options of going forward with the pregnancy. Did you want to _have_ these babies? Whether or not you kept them came into play later, that was more of a logical decision, but right _now_ …was there a part of you that wanted them?

The same part that had felt a flutter of joy when you’d been told there was _three_ growing inside you? The same part that seemed to be holding your hand at bay, keeping you from swallowing the pills in your palm?

Your hand clenched around the tiny pills, and you felt one of them crack and powder get all over your palm as a gut wrenching sob made it past the teeth you ground together. Your fingers opened to let the pills fall down the drain, as well as to reveal nail marks in your palm from how hard you’d clenched your fist.

You started to sob, sucking in sharp breaths as you clutched at the edge of the sink and ignored the pills that spilled everywhere, trying to reorient yourself and cling to any of the emotions that were swirling inside you for some sense of stability or direction.

Your breaths came in heaves, shoulders shaking, fingers clenching at the counter until you lashed out, hand smashing into the glass in front of you and shards showering all over the place and blood to drip across the sink as you let out a scream from deep in your soul, letting out all the pent up emotions in that one sound.

It wasn’t fear you were feeling, not anymore.

It was anger.

* * *

After being unable to go through with the abortion, realizing the hard way that you wanted to go through this pregnancy, for reasons you didn’t understand yet, you met with Dr. Salazar to start taking care of yourself and your babies properly, before they were hurt by further denial or confusion. You continued visiting Dr. Weiss as well, since your little episode that had resulted in stitches in your hand had told you there was still quite a bit you needed to work out about yourself and your feelings about the entire situation.

For example, who were you angry at? Yourself? Probably, you could think of several things to be mad at yourself for. Levi? Hell yes, whoever the fuck he really was. Everyone else in your life? That was a whole other beast.

Considering you were going to see this pregnancy at least through to the due date, you had to start telling people you were pregnant before you started _really_ showing, and so you weren’t forced into any circumstances you shouldn’t be in. You told your boss so that you wouldn’t have to do any lifting that Dr. Salazar said was a no-no for you, and so you didn’t touch any chemicals or foods that you weren’t allowed near. It also meant he was aware that you were going to be taking a maternity leave soon.

Hopefully.

You really hoped they weren’t one of those bosses that was going to look for an excuse to fire you so they wouldn’t _have_ to give you maternity leave.

As you went public with your pregnancy, you changed your story. At the very least, you worried that some people might call it slutty that you didn’t know who the father was considering nobody was going to believe you really had been abstinent all this time. Instead, when people asked about the father, you simply said that you didn’t have a way to contact him and tell him you were pregnant.

Which was true. He really had up and vanished with no way for you to know how to reach him, if he even cared that you were pregnant, or if it was some sick game of his to get someone pregnant and then disappear with no interest beyond conception. There were fucked up people in the world–it was a possibility.

One thing you hadn’t been expecting, though, was the amount of people who started telling you to give the babies up once you went public with your pregnancy. From family to close friends to coworkers and strangers that had apparently heard the gossip and had the audacity to think just because they knew someone who knew you they had the right to lecture you on what to do, people would talk about how you didn’t have a life style to support them, that you weren’t ready to be a mother, let alone to triplets. Some insensitive individuals said you were unfit to be a mother, some straight up told you to get an abortion if the pregnancy was such a hassle or distressing or worrisome for you.

You weren’t going to tell them you’d already tried. It was your business. And fuck them for acting like it would be such an easy thing when you’d found out first hand that it _was_ no small thing for you.

Even your parents, after a frantic phone call, didn’t think you should keep the babies. They didn’t say abortion, but they certainly threw around the term adoption at least a few times.

No one told you to keep the babies.

Not one person.

Every voice in your ear told you to either ditch them now, which you knew wasn’t an option, especially now that you’d committed, or to give them away as soon as they were born.

Dr. Salazar and Dr. Weiss didn’t count. They didn’t tell you what to do with your babies. They let you make the decisions and supported your path because that’s what they were here for. You had no one in your personal life telling you to keep the babies.

Maybe it was a sign. Maybe you really were in over your head. Maybe you should talk to an adoption agency about taking the children after they were born…could you request that they wouldn’t be split up? Could you request that you could make sure they went to a good home? You’d heard the horror stories, and you hesitated to throw your children into that fucked up system.

 _God…what am I doing?_ You asked yourself the question standing on the corner of the street, hunkering into yourself like you could hear every voice in your ear, feel the weight of it all pressing upon your back even as your hand gently touched the growing baby bump as a strange sort of way to ground yourself.

“Why me?” you murmured, uncaring if anyone looked at you funny before you raised your eyes, staring blankly across the street towards a little tea shop with clear wall to ceiling windows and quaint decorations inside.

Raven hair…steely blue eyes…you could have sworn they were trained on you as well, that he was watching you from the other side of the glass.

Your breath caught, feeling suspended in nothingness for several heartbeats before you thought to at least look both ways before trying to cross the street, taking two steps before your attention turned back to the tea shop you’d glimpsed him in.

Nothing. There was no one there.

He was gone.

Had he ever been there to begin with?

Or was it just your mind playing tricks on you?

Were you that desperate to feel so alone? Desperate to think maybe _someone_ out there might want you to keep the babies, and surely that someone would be the father?

You had no way of knowing. For all you knew, his goal had simply been to knock you up. Considering his absence, you doubted he gave a damn what you did after getting pregnant.

If he cared, he’d be here for at least some of it. You could have at least told him to his face you were pregnant.

Instead, you got absolutely _nothing_. Besides the glimpse of a face beyond a window you doubted had ever been there at all.

* * *

After glimpsing Levi out on the street, and currently feeling crushed by the weight of your situation and the voices of everyone telling you to give up the babies one way or another, you ended up driven into, of all places, a church.

Maybe you weren’t exactly religious, maybe you didn’t quite believe, and knowing all the usual stances of churches about pregnancies out of wedlock or abortions, maybe it wasn’t the best place to go. But you wanted to go someplace you felt like maybe, just maybe, you might be heard.

And not necessarily from someone earthly and human.

With recent events, you were starting to to open yourself up to new possibilities.

You slipped into the back of the church, which was pretty much empty, considering it was outside normal service hours. Trying not to be noticed, you took a seat inside one of the back pews, sitting on the very edge of the bench and bringing your hands up onto the back of the pew in front of you, wrists resting against the polished surface as you looked around nervously.

All right…now what? You didn’t see anyone you could copy. The best you could do was imitate what you’d seen in movies.

Interlacing your fingers, you took a deep breath and closed your eyes, bowing your head. Were you supposed to speak aloud or silently in your head? You’d prefer silently in your head, considering the many things you had to say. Were you supposed to recite something specific? You doubted what you needed to say was in any written out, predetermined prayer. And how were you supposed to start and end it? What were the rules to this thing?

You were overthinking. Maybe you just needed to calm yourself down…and just…start talking.

Keeping your eyes closed, your lips started to move in a silent prayer, one so casual maybe the devoted would cringe. But you spoke like a desperate woman reaching out to a last hope for support, not like a devoted echoing words expected of them at the usual service.

Halfway through, you were interrupted by a voice directly beside you. An older woman’s voice, and it was sharp and scathing, judgement dripping like tar from her tongue.

“You’ve got the devil’s seed in you.”

You looked up from what you were doing, turning to the older woman with the curly white pixie cut in front of you, her eyes hard as flint, and the combination of her eyes and her voice throwing you off.

“I’m…sorry?”

“You’re carrying _evil_. You should stop it before it’s allowed to breathe in this world if you don’t want your soul damned and sin embodied to walk the Earth!”

Disturbed, and now wanting desperately to leave, you got to your feet and tried to slip past her without a word in an effort to make a hasty retreat, but the woman grabbed your arm before you could move past her.

“You can feel what it’s doing to you, can’t it? You’re already stained beyond cleansing. It’s very existence pollutes, you should stop it before it pollutes anyone else.”

“Let me _go_ ,” you said harshly, pulling free of her grip and rushing for the door before she could grab you again. As you ran out the door with your heart pounding, you could hear racing footsteps echoing through the nearly empty church as the woman started shrieking words after you.

“ _Demon_! Devil! You cannot come in here! Sin! Foul! Filth! **_BE GONE_**!”

You didn’t dare look back. You just kept running.

* * *

The woman back at the church was probably crazy, but something she’d said had stirred to life thoughts of your own that you had been harboring long before this pregnancy thing began.

Thoughts about those glimpses of Levi’s eyes changing from the normal steely blue or grey to suddenly all black with molten gold irises. About the tail he’d claimed had always been there that he’d used to touch you in ways no human being ever could. How you’d noted his stamina and ability to bounce back, by itself, was inhuman. Hell, the whole concept of becoming pregnant through dreams suggested something…unnatural.

And it prompted you to finally do something you probably should have done months ago when you’d first had your suspicions.

Curled up in bed with your phone tucked close to your body, you Googled the words ‘Creature Sex Dreams Humans’ and hit enter. You had to scroll past some psychological posts about what it meant when you dreamt about someone you knew sexually, but at the bottom of the results Google presented you with, you saw a Wikipedia page for something called an incubus.

Looking at the brief preview under the link, you felt your skin start to crawl as you realized you might have something here.

A male demon that lay upon women during sleep to have sex with them, sometimes producing children. Prolonged exposure tended to lead to deteriorated health, mental wellbeing, or possibly death. A bit more clicking around to pictures and brief blurbs online revealed comments that they induced a sexual sleep with women, that they fed off a human being’s soul through sex.

Some of the descriptions were off, and quite ridiculous. Stories about them being cold to the touch–Levi had burned hot. Or how sex with them was painful and unpleasant, while Levi had given you things you would never experience again. There was also some ridiculous belief that they couldn’t produce…semen…by themselves and had to steal it from other human beings.

Some of the more ridiculous points had you doubting that this was what you were looking for, so you set it to the back of your mind. But after an hour or two more of scrolling through google, you couldn’t find anything closer to what you knew about Levi.

You turned the phone off and set it well out of reach, laying on your side and attempting to fall asleep, the woman’s screams about demons and devil spawn creeping into the back of your mind and making your spine tingle and your rest to be an uneasy one.

* * *

Well into the second trimester of your pregnancy, you found yourself fast asleep in your bed, getting some of the deepest sleep you’d had in so long despite the worries that had started to plague your mind. Your morning sickness was going away, the pregnancy was developing well, you were starting to get comfortable in your skin again.

Of course, there was the lurking fear with your recent questions and experiences that what was growing inside you…wasn’t even human. It was like you were being pushed back to square one, hearing that you might have devil’s spawn growing inside you, something unnatural and inhuman that had been forced inside you by a creature known for cruelty and damnation.

Of course, that was still a lot to swallow, and it was too terrifying to accept, so you were trying to ignore your fears. Even as Dr. Weiss remarked that something seemed to be making you regress, something had you afraid again, something made you doubt your decision.

It had made you doubt. One time when you’d been letting those thoughts filter through your mind, you’d actually had the briefest thought you should have ended the pregnancy when you had the chance.

You didn’t want to be thinking like that–didn’t want to second guess yourself anymore than you already had. You’d made your decision, and you were going to see this through, no matter what people on the outside tried to say.

But you could feel that fear trying to creep back in, even as you slept soundly with the help of a pregnancy safe sleep aid, deep in REM sleep, dreamless…

_Wake up!_

Your eyes squinted shut, and you shifted in your sleep at the toneless voice in your mind, trying to ignore it as you tried to slip back into your deep sleep.

_Something’s wrong! Wake up, **now**!_

_**Wake up**!_

You couldn’t ignore the insisting voice shouting in your brain, and your eyes flew open, sitting up in a gasp with that voice still rattling in your mind, arm instinctively lowering to protect your middle as you looked groggily around the empty bedroom.

There was no one there. No pain, nothing amiss. Just the quiet of the room, and the comfort of your bed.

Sighing, you laid back to try and go back to sleep, barely starting to snuggle back into your blankets when that voice seemed to return full force, almost tangible, just shy of being recognizable.

_Don’t go back to sleep! You need to get the babies checked right **now**! Something’s wrong with them!_

That got your attention.

You were sitting up straight, feet already swinging out of the bed at the bad feeling that suddenly shivered down your spine, and for a moment, you wondered if you were experiencing some of that mother’s intuition from the Facebook stories about mother’s who had insisted something was wrong when there was nothing to suggest there was, and they were right.

You got dressed, deciding not to second guess that voice of intuition, and drove yourself to the hospital, feeling a sense of panic and dread inexplicably falling over you during the ride. Upon arriving at such late hours, you were, at first, waved off–you had no actual medical emergency, just a bad feeling that had woken you up. No signs of danger or trauma, no pain, no blood, just a bad feeling, but you insisted that _someone_ take a look, that _someone_ just check your babies.

Finally, _finally_ , you got someone to listen. Or maybe they decided to check just to show you everything was all right so they could get you out of there and focus more on the people who actually needed help, from what they could see.

You went into the exam room with the nurses, the doctor came in to see you, bringing out the ultrasound to check on the babies well into development by now. The gel was still cool against your belly even though you were growing used to it by now, and the doctor moved the wand around smoothly, looking for and then closely examining all three babies growing in your belly. They were far more defined by now, and you could make them out on the screen as the doctor guided the wand around your abdomen.

The wand stopped, the image mostly still as it hovered over one of them. The doctor moved closer to the image, and the silence in the room suddenly became painful as you realized the doctor had gone still, and you couldn’t see his face.

“What? What is it?” You pressed, desperate to get some kind of reaction, to be told something, given _anything_ that could soothe the fearful words you’d been woken with.

The doctor said something lowly to the nurse, who left the room with a pained glance at you, which made you panic before the doctor turned to face you.

“What’s wrong? Something’s wrong with one of my babies, isn’t it?” You asked in a rising voice, and the doctor held up a hand to stem the flow of words, a serious look on his face.

“We’re going to take a few more tests before we give you a definite answer, all right? I don’t want to give you bad news and stress you out if I’m wrong. Please, hold your questions until we can be sure,” he said calmly, but unlike Dr. Salazar, his calm tone did nothing to soothe you. It only made that dreadful feeling in your gut grow, hearing echoes of that voice screaming at you to wake up because something was wrong.

The tests went by in a blur, anxiety clawing through your chest and making your throat close until the doctor was sitting across from you as you lay on the exam table with your hands resting on your stomach, and he was telling you in a solemn voice…

“One of the baby’s heart seems to have given out. I’m not sure how long ago, but I’m afraid you’ve lost one of your triplets.”

Your stomach dropped, hand clutching a little more desperately at your stomach as you stared blankly at him, denying the words he was saying for several long minutes. He stayed silent, giving you the time to come to terms with what he said as your breathing came quicker and you tried to blink away tears, breath hitching, shoulders shaking.

“Are my other two babies going to be okay?” you asked in a barely-there voice before your voice could fail you entirely.

Your babies.

Your babies.

Not the monster spawn the old woman had shrieked at you and you started to fear they might be.

They had never been just fetuses to you, that was why abortion was always out of the picture even if you hadn’t realized it at first, because you had always seen them as _your babies_. Even when you grappled with their nature and the nature of their conception, with the very real and likely possibility that they weren’t entirely human.

They were _your babies_ , and they always had been.

And now you had lost one. You were desperately holding back a grief you hadn’t known a human being could experience, just so you could make sure that at the very least the other two would be all right.

They were your babies, and you wanted desperately for them to be okay.

“This seems like it might be a case of what’s known as Vanishing Twin Syndrome. The third fetus that passed will likely be absorbed by the other two twins and yourself. Whether the third fetus is absorbed or not, the other two will likely be fine as long as they continue to develop healthily.”

He seemed to be speeding along his words as the tears started to fall from your eyes, trying to get the barest part of the information to you before you became unreachable.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” he tacked onto the end, and you turned away, covering your face with your hand as a harsh sob escaped you, biting down on your hand to try and muffle the sound in vain. It simply turned into a pained keen, and the tears fell fast, your sobs drowning out the sound of the doctor leaving to give you a moment to grieve the unexpected and honestly unexplained loss of one of your triplets.

* * *

**_(Two Months Later)_ **

You were with Dr. Weiss far more often after the loss of one of your babies. You didn’t have anyone else to turn to emotionally for help, so you went to her to work through the loss, as well as the pregnancy itself. The revelations happened slowly as you crawled out of your grief one inch at a time, trying desperately to get your head above the water.

As a result, you stopped holding anything back and just spilled what was hiding in your thoughts to her in the hopes that maybe, if you purged it, you might free yourself of some of these thoughts and fears.

…

Not long after the loss of your child, your thoughts were on your isolation.

“I know no one believes me but I didn’t…I don’t know how this happened to me,” you said, eyes watery as you played with the damp Kleenex in your hand you’d been using to mop at tears throughout the session. “And I am… _completely_ alone in this.”

Your friends hadn’t been as supportive as they might have thought they were being with the pressure to give up the babies, which hadn’t lessened since you lost one. Maybe they were more roundabout when they brought it up, but they still didn’t think you should keep them. You had no one in your corner still, and even after the loss of one of the babies, Levi was still missing.

That was probably what made it worse.

Not only were you alone for the pregnancy, for the discovery, all the reveals and every step of the process, alone when faced with everyone telling you not to keep them, but you were also alone facing the loss of one of the babies, and you would be alone at the birth.

When you shouldn’t be. You shouldn’t be alone. You should have _someone_ at your side, someone to hold your hand, or stroke your hair, or support your decision because they believed it really was the best one.

When you imagined having a child for the first time, it had not involved clutching the edge of an exam bed as you sobbed in grief, it hadn’t involved crying alone in exam rooms faced with impossible and scary decisions and situations, it hadn’t involved the glaring absence beside you where someone should have been.

You didn’t want to be _alone_.

But you were.

And you were still scared.

…

“You haven’t talked much about the father, to be honest. I know you said the pregnancy was unexpected, that you don’t know what happened, but surely you have some idea or theory?”

You laughed bitterly at Dr. Weiss’s question. “The only person I could possibly think of that might be the father; it’s impossible!”

“The man in your dreams, the ones you were having up until you found out you were pregnant?”

You nodded slowly, staring out the window and watching the light rain pattering against the glass with the occasional burst of sunlight through the morning shower. “Levi. But…they were just _dreams_. That’s what makes the whole thing so insane I’m afraid to say anything to anyone. Even if it _was_ him, which it has to be, considering there’s literally nothing and no one else…how do you contact someone that you just met in dreams?”

You laughed low in your throat, burying your head in your hands, fingers threading through your hair. “God, I really am going crazy…”

…

“I didn’t tell anyone about this…but there was…I didn’t believe it at first. I went into full denial, I mean, it was impossible for me to be pregnant. But the reason why I reached out to Dr. Salazar was because when I came home from work one day her contact information was taped to my bathroom mirror. And I remember how… _terrifying_ that was, and I suddenly felt like I wasn’t alone, but not the reassuring way, the threatening way, like I was being watched, but I had no idea who or why or where. And I never told anyone. Cause I already sound crazy as it is.”

Dr. Weiss looked genuinely concerned, brows furrowing as she paused and gave you full, undivided attention. “Do you feel like you’re in danger?”

You rubbed the back of your neck slowly, thinking over her question. “I feel like I might have been…once. But I haven’t felt that way since…since I lost…” You cleared your throat, taking a moment to let the nauseous feeling pass and for your eyes to stop misting before you continued. “I know that sounds strange, but I’ve never once felt like I myself was in danger after that. Almost like I had a…like I had a guardian angel…Though I doubt it’s anything _angelic_ ,” you added with a bitter snort.

“Why do you say that? That it’s not angelic?”

You shifted in your seat, unsure if you should spill your latent incubus theory that had taken a back seat. In the end, you decided not to, keeping _that_ part for yourself, and no one else.

…

“I’m not going to give the babies up for adoption.”

Dr. Weiss leaned back in her seat, appraising you closely for several moments. You were officially wearing maternity clothes for your last trimester, on maternity leave and taking extra care of yourself to make sure everything would happen smoothly with no more difficulties. Each day brought you closer and closer to your due date, and your whole body seemed to squirm in anticipation of what would come on that day. From the babies, to an end of the stress of the pregnancy and a solid decision going forward, to perhaps some form of closure.

“It’s been quite a process for you, deciding how to approach your pregnancy, what you’re going to do. What’s changed your mind?”

“I know there’s still a lot that I…a lot that I need to accept and come to terms with, about what happened, how I got here…but whatever I decide about all that, it doesn’t change the fact that they’re my babies. I didn’t realize how…attached I was, how strongly I believed that, until I lost one of them. It made me realize that…I wanted to keep them. I wanted to make sure they were going to be okay–I wanted to be their mother. So…yeah. I’m going to keep them. I’ve already bought baby supplies, and now that people know I’m going to keep them, I’ve started getting some baby supply gifts. Though I’m not having a baby shower, I don’t think I want to light the match on that powder keg.”

“And all the technical parts? That were making you worry, things you told me you thought made motherhood–single motherhood, at that–impossible? Have you figured something out for that?”

“It’s going to be difficult…and it is terrifying, but…I’ll have to make it work. Find someone to babysit, find a good daycare, _something_ so that I can keep working to support. Maybe I’ll push for a promotion so I’ll get better pay. I don’t have all the answers, but…I want to make it work. Whatever I have to.”

“That’s quite a big change.”

“Well…I realized that even though I’ve been alone externally through all of this…I haven’t really been alone. I had them, even though it took me a while to realize that. And now that I have…I don’t want to give them up. I want my babies to be a part of my life.”

“And the father?”

You grew silent, dark clouds in your eyes as some of the old, unbidden thoughts arose.

“I don’t know. I never knew what his role was in all this, exactly, besides getting me pregnant. Maybe he’ll never be a part of their lives, maybe he’s just gone. As much as I don’t like the thought of them growing up without a father figure, I can live with that.”

“And if he did show up one day? What then?”

You swallowed thickly, a confusing well of emotions stirring deep inside you at the prospect.

“That’s entirely up to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before ANYONE cries out OOC Levi and threatens to burn me at the stake…the next chapter we’re going back, and we’re getting Levi’s POV, at long last.


End file.
